Flores Amarillas
by Endelstadt
Summary: Primer Fic en español de Broken Sword. La pensó muerta, no parada frente a él hablándole con voz seductora. La creyó loca, diciéndole cosas que no quería oír. Intentó resistirla, pero sus gestos eran imposibles de ignorar. Importante #1: Ambientado después de "La Maldición de la Serpiente". Importante #2: Contiene referencias a todas las entregas de la saga.


**Flores Amarillas **

**Un Fanfic de _Broken Sword_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni _Broken Sword_ ni ninguno de sus personajes, conceptos o locaciones predeterminados me pertenecen. Lo único mío es el argumento original de esta historia, escrita como un simple pasatiempo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Nota de Apertura:** Entender este relato no les costará nada si han jugado todas o la mayoría de las aventuras de esta saga. En caso contrario, amárrense los calzones.

* * *

Caía la lluvia con ganas aquella noche en Praga. El invierno tenía una forma de ser particularmente deprimente en aquel rincón de Europa Central, acortando los días y alargando las noches a niveles intolerables. Si no era la humedad del Danubio llenando el centro de neblina y olores tipo miasma, las afueras se volvían más frías de lo que ya eran, incentivando a la gente a quedarse bajo techo y convirtiendo sus calles en auténticos pueblos fantasma. Ese día el termómetro anduvo apenas por encima de los tres grados y el repiqueteo de las gotas contra los adoquines de sus viejas calzadas sonaba casi como un concierto de ametralladoras.

Bajo uno de aquellos techos se encontraba una figura mirando melancólicamente por la ventana superior, sus ojos perdiéndose en un leve campo verde que luego mutaba en gris por la presencia de fábricas y edificios. Tenía los brazos casi colgando del marco, mas sus pies tocaban el suelo debido a su pasable estatura. El testigo de sus ojos era verde, arrebatador, a todas luces duro e irreverente, hecho a medida para las tareas más complicadas de la vida.

—Qué noche maldita —refunfuñó, su voz sedosa pero con claros toques pétreos—. Maldita como lo ha sido la inmensa mayoría desde… desde entonces.

Suspiró de mala gana y se alejó de la ventana, tendiéndose en la fina cama de época que gobernaba su habitación. Como las luces estaban apagadas, solo los relámpagos y truenos mostraban el interior de su estancia a intervalos leves. Dos puertas se ubicaban en la pared derecha; una de ellas llevaba a su baño personal y la otra al pasillo exterior. Los muros estaban pintadas con esmero en tonos pastel, aunque carentes de cuadros, fotografías o el proverbial mapa. El piso, de finísima madera pulida, había visto días mejores, ahora casi abandonado a su suerte debido a la falta de servidumbre. A cuatro o cinco pasos de la cama un biombo ocupaba el rincón más alejado y tenía colgado encima lo que parecía una muda de ropa limpia. Y a los pies del lecho descansaba un enorme baúl relleno con diversos conjuntos, casi demasiado pesado como para llevarlo sin ayuda de dos o tres hombres fortachones.

—¿De verdad han pasado cinco años? —preguntó, sus palabras haciendo eco en el techo y las esquinas—. ¿Por qué lo siento como si fuesen cinco siglos?

Aquel acento tenía un resabio claramente centroeuropeo. Hilando más fino se diría que era eslavo de rubia cabellera, figura de buena complexión y algo fibrosa, talla de zapato tres o quizás cuatro… y ciertamente sin ni una gota de francés. Y si a eso añadimos los ya mencionados ojos, el paquete tomaba una identidad tan precisa como temible.

Petra.

Se levantó la fémina al baño para lavarse ese rostro a primeras vistas angelical, pero que en años idos aparecía dominado por la furia y el placer de matar. Seguía teniendo la piel tersa, los labios finos y las cejas apenas delineadas mediante ese encanto natural reservado solo a las hijas más benditas de la creación. Sus mejillas eran apenas más pequeñas que antes, reflejo claro de que el estrés intentó pasarle factura con ganas y consiguió llevarse una parte del botín. La cabellera, platinada y corta a la altura del cuello, aparecía desgreñada, lejos del estricto liso que caracterizara esos años donde servía a Susarro de la boca para afuera; su real papel fue el de vigilarlo por órdenes del Gran Maestro de los Neo-Templarios.

Cruzó entonces por su mente un hilo contradictorio: hacer el papel de agente doble llenó sus días de adrenalina, pero cuando todo acabó sintió un vacío tan grande en su interior que creyó comprender, sin haberla experimentado nunca, la privación de aquellos que son apartados de sus drogas más duras. Lo último que recordaba de aquella noche en la que el cielo perdonaba tan poco como hoy fue estar en la explanada cercana a la iglesia en la cima del Tor de Glastonbury, donde el Gran Maestro preparaba el ritual final para invocar esa energía dragón que lo haría invencible tras la activación de la Armilar. Entonces aparecieron, como llamados por el destino, ese par de energúmenos que había entorpecido o retrasado la mayoría de sus esfuerzos.

—George, ve por el Gran Maestro —dijo la chica, ciertamente francesa y muy parecida a ella físicamente—. Yo me ocuparé de esta zorra.

Vino después una ronda de reconocimiento, como si ambas estuviesen a punto de iniciar una pelea de box. No supieron (ni les importó) cuántos círculos horadaron en el suelo, ninguna de ellas atreviéndose a dar el primer golpe. Entonces vino la llama con devastadora fuerza, separándolas forzosamente y estrellándose contra un árbol cercano que ardió sin demora a pesar del agua cayendo de los cielos. Petra había olido entonces en el aire la desesperación de su superior; que él cometiera errores no encajaba en absoluto con su personalidad fría, calculadora y determinada, la misma usada para formar el culto de los Neo-Templarios e intentar dominar el mundo.

No bien otra llama pasó rozando su figura, Petra supo que ya no tenía sentido estar allí y corrió. Corrió para salvar su vida, que todavía valía algo. Corrió como una posesa hasta llegar a una muralla alta que hasta el día de hoy no sabía cómo demonios logró escalar sin aparejos. Saltó encima de un grotesco puzzle de cajas (seguramente armado por los energúmenos) y llegó a la calle principal del pueblo, casi inundada y con un hidroavión estacionado a corta distancia de _The Yeoman's Arms_, uno de los seis pubs decentes con los que contaba aquella localidad según las guías turísticas de renombre. Lo último en su mente entonces era una cerveza y le daba lo mismo mojarse hasta el cuello con tal de llegar al aeropuerto más cercano, comprar un billete a donde fuera y esfumarse. Se configuró entonces la suprema ironía: una asesina con remordimientos, cobarde hasta decir basta, abandonaba la misión más importante de todas luego de una epifanía a punta de hipotéticas quemaduras. Cuando el avión despegó luego de las horas más largas de su vida, recién cayó en cuenta que aquella francesa y su amiguito americano seguían allí abajo bajo el clima inclemente aún arreciando sobre la iglesia derruida; lo único que tenía claro fue que su superior, aquel hombre de rostro quemado en una túnica arcana, se envenenó con su propia ambición y no vería otro amanecer.

Conforme el tiempo se normalizó y el mundo dejó de mostrar terremotos, huracanes y sequías donde no deberían ocurrir, supo que los Neo-Templarios estaban muertos y enterrados, ahora para nunca más volver. El Culto del Dragón corrió el mismo destino, simbolizado en el cadáver de Susarro que seguramente continuaría pudriéndose al interior de la Armilar egipcia… si a Anubis no se le había ocurrido desintegrarlo para pasar el rato. Apenas puso los pies en suelo checo, contemplando el sol despuntando entre las torres de iglesias y castillos medievales, se permitió suspirar de alivio por primera vez en no sabía cuántos años.

De vuelta al presente, Petra recién se dio cuenta que sostenía una pequeña toalla empapada en sus manos; probablemente se secó la cara sin darse cuenta y el proceso de lavado fue tan desprolijo que terminó empapándole completamente el busto de su fino pijama de seda, resaltando unos pezones erectos coronando unos pechos exquisitamente formados, esos por los que cualquier otra mujer haría un pacto con el diablo. No quería resfriarse, así que se desnudó de cintura para arriba y partió a buscar un reemplazo pasable a su enorme armario de tres cuerpos. Todo ello se lo había dado Susarro para agasajarla y, continuando su buena fortuna, ella seguía teniendo el control de las numerosas cuentas corrientes del Culto, por lo que jamás debería preocuparse de volver a aceptar otro trabajo como asesina a sueldo. Eso ya era agua pasada.

—Este estará bien —dijo tras elegir una prenda al azar; acto seguido colocó la otra en el cesto del lavado hasta que tocara hacer la colada semanal.

Ya vestida y mientras preparaba un té caliente sin azúcar, decidió volver a pensar en esos energúmenos que fuesen sus mayores enemigos. Primero estaba Nicole Collard, aquella mujer que la llamara "zorra" más de una vez y a la que conocía mejor que ella misma, partiendo por aquel pequeño incidente de espionaje durante el primer gran episodio de los Templarios. Nada le costó a Petra hacerse pasar por una prima lejana, sacarle información a la florista al otro lado de la calle y, con una llave copiada de su apartamento, entrar para instalar un micrófono en ese baúl especial donde Nico (así llamada por prácticamente todos sus amigos y conocidos) guardaba las cosas más cercanas a su corazón. Poder leer sus movimientos era crítico entonces, dado que la francesa era una de las pocas periodistas, cuando no la única, que seguía trabajando en las historias del Asesino del Disfraz, aquel sirio loco y enemigo de la Orden que se dedicaba a asesinar a sus miembros oculto tras un montón de identidades: como payaso mató a Plantard, se deshizo de Arno Bilotta en el papel de un muñeco de nieve y mandó a Yamada al otro mundo personificando a un pingüino emperador gigante.

Luego del desastre de St. Ninians, donde casi todos los Neo-Templarios perecieron, la rubia perdió la pista de Nico por un buen tiempo; lo último que supo gracias a sus numerosos contactos en los bajos fondos fue que Collard andaba persiguiendo unas piedras mayas asociadas a una extraña profecía. Decidió no volver a preocuparse de ella hasta que sus caminos se toparon producto del Manuscrito Voynich, que el Culto pusiese en manos de un hacker llamado Vernon Blier para descifrarlo. Si antes Petra le dio el palo al gato haciéndose pasar por familiar de Nico, su segundo movimiento fue elevar el listón y personificarla a ella, obteniendo la información precisa del nerd antes de volarle la tapa de los sesos con su fiel revólver y añadirlo a su numerosa lista de víctimas. Con lo que no contó fue con verse tan pronto la cara con Collard… ni mucho menos que estallara en su interior un odio tan grande por ella. El otro error que cometió fue tirar la peluca negra, copia del exacto peinado de la periodista, al patio vecino, donde seguramente ella la encontró y también la forma de librarse de la policía. Una parte de la conciencia de Petra repetía constantemente que arrancar la etiqueta del accesorio no fue suficiente.

Tres veces trató de matar a la francesa metomentodo y en todas falló. Ya fuese porque se le trancara su arma, por una puerta de refrigerador estampada en su cara o por un maldito terremoto en el peor momento, se quedó repetidamente con las ganas de gritar el mayor triunfo de su carrera criminal. Tenerla tan cerca en Glastonbury debería haber catapultado su furia a niveles inconcebibles, convirtiéndola en fiera desbocada e intentando por cualquier medio ahorcarla, sacarle los ojos, clavarle las uñas en la garganta… No lo hizo, limitándose a horadar esos círculos en la explanada antes de salvarse apenas de los devastadores efectos de la llama. Cuando se levantó tras esa primera descarga miró a todos lados, pero su enemiga ya no estaba. En ese entonces pensó que había muerto, privándola del placer de hacerlo ella misma, pero sus redes de informantes, aún intactas tras el quiebre de trama, le mostraron que Nicole Collard seguía viva, trabajando para ese pasquín llamado _La Liberté_ y haciendo malabares de circo para pagar su renta todos los meses.

Incontables oportunidades tuvo de ir allá y apagar su llama definitivamente, mas decidió no hacerlo porque su conciencia necesitaba un buen _timeout_ a fin de normalizarse, desprenderse de las oscuras redes que la energía dragón tejió sobre su corazón y mente durante todos los años que pasó a sueldo de la Orden. Durante los primeros meses le costó hacer la transición y soñó constantemente con aquel momento de gloria, siempre despertándose cuando estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza con un hacha o meterle una bala a quemarropa entre los ojos. Cada asesinato _interruptus_ la hacía bufar sonoramente, su voz perdiéndose entre los mismos techos y esquinas que ahora la vigilaban silenciosamente.

—Perra —siseaba Petra para comenzar el día, su voz teñida de furia—. Eres una maldita perra, Collard. Hasta en sueños te burlas de mí.

Su odio por la reportera tenía raíces más profundas y un nombre bien definido: George Stobbart, la otra mitad de esa ecuación que fue incapaz de resolver. Gracias a los espionajes en Rue Jarry supo que el americano, entonces de vacaciones en París, se había asociado con ella para investigar el asunto del asesino disfrazado; su último crimen, que incluyó volar un pequeño café algo apartado de los circuitos turísticos, lo terminó involucrando en todo el entuerto. Stobbart siguió rastros de los Templarios por todo el globo, desde recuperar el manuscrito robado a Plantard en París hasta explorar una cueva oculta en una enorme colina a sesenta millas de Marib. En el intertanto levantó una antigua maldición en España, se metió hasta el barro en una excavación en Irlanda y arriesgó su vida haciendo enfadar a un vendedor de pinchos morunos que no hablaba inglés. Surgió entonces en Petra una peculiar fascinación por aquel rubio tan sarcástico como inteligente, de rápido pensamiento e incontables recursos para voltear las situaciones más complicadas a su favor. Khan lo consideraba un "amateur dotado", pero se caía de maduro que sus ligas eran muy superiores. Ergo, a la asesina no le sorprendió nada que el mismísimo Gran Maestro hubiese querido reclutarlo para los Neo-Templarios, algo que rechazó de plano en la cámara tras el altar de St. Ninians, frente al ídolo de Baphomet.

"Da para pensar cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si hubieses dicho entonces que sí", pensó Petra, bebiendo algo de su té caliente. Acomodó las almohadas de su lecho antes de continuar su retrospectiva.

George volvió a aparecer en el mapa del Culto del Dragón casi al mismo tiempo que Nico, cuando ambos llegaron al teatro abandonado en la Isla St. Louis por diferentes razones. No solo se las arreglaron para robar la Llave de Salomón de esa caja fuerte aparentemente invulnerable, sino que también escaparon de una muerte casi segura cuando a la chica volvió a fallarle el revólver justo en el momento clave. Se vio entonces persiguiendo al rubio por aquel pasillo de piedra, perdiéndolo casi al último instante cuando logró alcanzar el ascensor de vuelta al sótano.

—¡Maldito seas!

Eso había gritado la asesina de pura impotencia cuando la puerta se cerró en sus narices, aunque muy en su interior sintió un alivio enorme al no tener que ajusticiarlo, alivio que casi contrapesaba su evidente desagrado al verlo trabajar tan compenetradamente con la francesa. Derramar la sangre del rubio habría sido un crimen imperdonable, por mucho que Susarro (idiota de principio a fin) no lo viera de esa forma. Borrar del mapa a Collard, por otro lado, entraba en el universo de lo distinto y plenamente justificable, casi al nivel de un orgasmo tras una exquisita sesión de sexo. ¿Cómo, de otro modo, se explicaría el salvajismo con que la abofeteó en el escenario, buscando hacerla hablar a pesar de su tozudez?

—Mátalos por mí, Petra. A los dos —dijo el albino cuando vieron el desastre de la caja fuerte, su voz cada vez más rasposa.

—Con todo gusto —replicó ella, una vez más de la boca para afuera. Siempre se sorprendió de lo fácil que era engañar a aquel español idiota, medio muerto debido a su adicción a esa extraña energía.

El incidente del Congo fue mucho más complicado para su psiquis porque debió aparentar invulnerabilidad al tenerlos a ambos en frente. Aguantó estoicamente sus burlas y no ocultó su decepción al enterarse de que ya no tenían en su poder la Llave de Salomón. Vino entonces el remezón de tierra como boleto a la salvación para la parejita y Petra, una vez más, se quedaba con los crespos hechos, sin derramar sangre. Tal como en Glastonbury tiempo después, salió corriendo de las cavernas con la fuerza de un millón de piernas, alcanzando la seguridad del exterior poco antes de que el templo, si el enorme ruido era indicación, colapsara sobre sí mismo. Lo último que vio antes de emprender el trabajoso regreso a la civilización fue el jeep verde escapándose colina abajo; tuvo que caminar como veinte kilómetros hasta el pueblo más próximo y de ahí esperar un día entero para volver a Brazzaville, abordando el primer avión que encontró rumbo a Europa. Maldijo brevemente su suerte y volvió a sentir ese extraño alivio al saber que George seguía vivo; casi al mismo tiempo su odio por Nico volvió a crecer, llegando al nivel de una bestia a la que su jaula comenzaba a quedarle pequeña.

Desde el episodio en el teatro pensó (y expresó públicamente) que Stobbart tenía poderes, los mismos que Susarro calificara de desconcertantes al ver que les habían birlado la Llave bajo sus propias narices solo para perderla minutos después a manos del Cabildo de San Esteban. El diagnóstico de Khan, casi como una voz de ultratumba vestida con ropas de anciana, parecía ampliamente justificado y no hizo sino aumentar la curiosidad de Petra por el americano. Sus mismos contactos le dijeron, tras incentivos precisos, que él debió volver a casa luego de su aventura escocesa porque su padre se estaba muriendo, dejando atrás a una Nico enfocada nuevamente en sus propios problemas. Regresó seis meses después para acabar metido con ella (era que no) en otra cruzada por salvar al mundo, cuyas líneas se extendían desde Quaramonte hasta Londres y otros rincones del Caribe. Claro está que a la rubia le importaban bien poco los mitos centroamericanos, por lo que optó por disociar su mente de todo ello y esperar a una nueva chance de volverlo a ver, sin importar cuánto le tomara. _L'Heiroglyphe_ cruzó sus destinos, tejiendo el resto de la historia con los hilos de las Moiras.

Tras la caída definitiva del Gran Maestro y el fin del asunto de la energía dragón, Petra regresó a Praga para ocultarse y ocupó el castillo que fuese durante todo ese tiempo el cuartel general de Susarro. Lo primero que hizo para reducir gastos fue darle el sobre azul a todo el mundo, incluyendo el cocinero malas pulgas, y encerrarse en sí misma para facilitar la transición a una nueva vida lejos del inframundo y los peligros de su profesión. Mantuvo activos los sistemas de seguridad y centralizó todo para controlarlo desde su habitación. A veces paseaba por esos salones solitarios pero volvía a sus aposentos rápidamente porque el peso de los malos recuerdos era demasiado fuerte: guardias estúpidos de rostros cuadrados; perros rabiosos y babosos; el viento aullando entre los corredores y los patios. Destruyó todos los datos computarizados almacenados sobre la Armilar y las líneas de poder recorriendo el planeta. Selló para siempre el acceso a la zona subterránea, donde estaban los calabozos y la oficina predilecta del albino. La última vez que pasó por allí vio el emblema del Culto del Dragón en la pared y casi vomitó, regresando a duras penas a su estancia antes de tenderse en la cama.

Dispuesta a mostrar que la metamorfosis iba en serio, juró en una noche tan lluviosa como esta que jamás volvería a tomar el camino de la violencia desbocada. Se pasó por algunas armerías en la ciudad y vendió por buenas sumas sus revólveres, cuchillos, agujas de sombrero y cualquier otra cosa capaz de matar. Disolvió y deshizo sus venenos, arrojándolos por el desagüe y esperando que a nadie hicieran daño. Volvió piezas sus instrumentos de tortura y los mandó al chatarrero; quizás algo de ellos podría ser mayor aporte a la humanidad tras pasar por el proceso de reciclaje. Lo único que conservó de su vida pasada fue el afilador porque, mal que mal, no podría cocinar con instrumentos mellados. Y si alguien deseaba pasarse de listo e intentaba entrar al castillo que creía abandonado, la fémina bien podía dejarlo incapacitado con unos buenos movimientos de artes marciales. Seguía siendo ágil y de pensamiento rápido, capaz de esconderse entre las sombras sin ser detectada y pasar desapercibida para los ojos de los simples mortales. Petra había nacido con ese talento y lo mantendría hasta el último día de su existencia.

Cuando terminó el té, la mente de la hermosa rubia volvió a George, haciéndola lanzar un suspiro. Si las lámparas del cuarto hubiesen estado prendidas, tal vez un observador casual habría notado un curioso rubor en sus pálidas facciones. De él recordaba otros datos sueltos, como que había vuelto a separarse de Nico una vez cayó el telón y regresó a Estados Unidos para meterse en el sórdido mundo de las cauciones, donde se ganaba mal y se pasaba peor. Seguramente habría tenido otra aventura de por medio porque la gente como él tenía un talento natural para encontrarlas.

—Te envidio, Stobbart —habló Petra, su acento algo más marcado—. Puedes ir y venir donde te plazca, a diferencia de mí, que solo tengo este sitio como lugar seguro. No puedes sacar al asesino de su víctima ni a la víctima del asesino.

Vino un segundo suspiro, esta vez algo más cargado de resignación. Años habían pasado desde que se vieran las caras por última vez en esa explanada tenebrosa, el fin del mundo palpitando a ratos en el húmedo aire. Se preguntó entonces la mujer en qué andaría ahora el americano. ¿Seguiría en su patria o quizás buscándose la vida por otros rumbos? ¿Estaría ahora mismo en medio de una aventura emocionante? ¿Estaría quizás Collard con él…?

Nuevamente la imagen de Nico causó arcadas en Petra, quien acudió rauda al baño a lavarse la boca y quitarse esa horrible sensación. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo ocupando toda la pared, notó que su expresión había vuelto al cabreo de antaño, tal como si tuviese a la francesa a escasos metros de ella, lista para ser derribada con un único y devastador golpe.

—Maldita seas —gruñó la rubia—. Nunca he llegado a detestar a alguien de la forma en que lo hago contigo.

Escupió de pura rabia en el lavamanos, enjuagó todo y regresó a su habitación. Sintió al instante algo de frío debido al sudor generado por esa pequeña onda lunática, así que tomó su bata de satín y lo secó sin más ceremonias. Encerró el recuerdo bajo siete llaves en un rincón oculto de su memoria, volviendo al asunto que hace apenas instantes captara toda su atención.

—¿Dónde estás ahora, Stobbart? —susurró—. Mi curiosidad apunta a ti y saber en qué has andado perdiendo el tiempo sería una estupenda forma de satisfacerla —añadió sarcásticamente porque su intención no era insultarlo—. Por tu bien espero que no hayas caído en malos pasos.

Se acercó al teléfono ocupando una de sus mesitas de noche, marcó un anexo especial y aguardó cuatro tonos antes de recibir respuesta.

—¿Contraseña? —dijo una voz menos rasposa que la de Susarro; claramente hablaba en checo.

—Flores amarillas —retrucó la otrora asesina sin perder un instante.

—¡Petra! —exclamó el tipo del otro lado—. ¡Me lleva el diablo! Creía que habías desaparecido después de lo de…

—No me hables de eso, Jaroslav —cortó la fémina con su tono característico—. No me interesa saber cómo estás y tampoco tengo tiempo para contarte de mi propia vida. Simplemente requiero de tus servicios; me permito recordarte que aún me debes un favor luego del asuntito del bar.

Hubo un breve silencio al otro lado de la conexión.

—Sí, lo recuerdo y cada vez me da más vergüenza. No me gustaría volver a pasar por algo así porque ya he caído demasiado bajo —ahora le tocó a él suspirar—. ¿Qué clase de información requieres?

—Necesito que me informes sobre el pasar de George Stobbart: dónde está viviendo, en qué trabaja, esa clase de cosas.

—¿George Stobbart? —Jaroslav se sorprendió—. ¿El americano metomentodo de los chistes malos?

—No te pedí un juicio de él —Petra nuevamente sonaba cortante—. Simplemente dame los datos que requiero o ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá.

A fin de acentuar su impresión de asesina implacable, Petra cogió el afilador de cuchillos y frotó una hoja contra él cerca del auricular. El truco surtió efecto porque el hombre dejó caer la bocina, aunque bien podían escucharse las órdenes destempladas a sus subordinados para que buscaran información sobre George. Jaroslav era uno de los busquillas más completos del inframundo europeo y su giro era la venta de información por ingentes sumas de dinero. Más de una vez sus _tips_ sirvieron a los Neo-Templarios y el Culto del Dragón para planear sus movimientos dentro del continente y más allá sin llamar la atención, aunque los clientes del checo también incluían incontables criminales como traficantes de drogas, extorsionadores y secuestradores, actuaran en bandas o no. La fémina rubia llegó a escuchar alguna vez que incluso tenía suficiente poder para mantener lejos a la policía de sus andanzas, asegurándole una línea de negocio clara y rentable.

—Disculpa la espera —dijo el informante con un resoplido cuando volvió al teléfono—. No es mucho lo que pude encontrar de Stobbart porque nuestras mismas fuentes no se aclaran todo lo que quisiera al respecto, pero debería servirte para lo que planeas hacer. ¿Tienes algo en qué anotar?

—No necesito hacerlo —contestó Petra—. Mi memoria sigue siendo una trampa de acero.

—Como desees. Ahora escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte porque no lo repetiré.

Vino entonces la breve exposición del busquilla. La rubia escuchó cada palabra como si se tratase de una verdad revelada, disectando rápidamente los datos y extrayendo lo más importante; cada pieza del puzzle repiqueteaba en su memoria conforme hallaba su sitio en la mesa y quedaba inmóvil. Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando el checo terminó de hablar y, antes de colgar, le dijo que estaban totalmente a mano. De puro buen humor preparó otra taza de té… y le echó tres cucharadas de azúcar.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho… —lanzó un silbido—. Estás mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

Tenía el plan prácticamente listo en su cabeza. Mañana se levantaría temprano, armaría una maleta con lo indispensable y cogería el primer avión disponible que la llevara hasta allá para probar los reales alcances de su metamorfosis. Saldría de su cámara protectora, volvería a ver a George y, si jugaba sus cartas con inteligencia, quizás podría encontrar una forma de sacar del juego a Nico sin caer en los excesos de su antiguo yo.

* * *

—Y esa es toda la historia, señor Rickenbacker.

George Stobbart resopló y luego tomó el vaso de agua más al alcance de sus manos, bebiéndoselo de un trago a fin de calmar su aporreada garganta. Recién había terminado de exponer a su severo superior los hallazgos de su última investigación, iniciada como un camino de corrupción y avaricia pero que terminó desembocando en una conspiración mortal cuyos orígenes eran misterios más antiguos que la palabra escrita.

—Vaya, Stobbart —el calvo y canoso hombre apenas podía creer todo lo que oyó—. Si no me hubiese traído usted mismo las pruebas de todo esto, créame que lo habría tomado por loco y llamado inmediatamente a la Clínica Hagenmeyer para que lo internaran.

—Pero la Clínica Hagenmeyer no es un psiquiátrico, señor —devolvió el rubio.

—Por supuesto, pero sus pacientes no salen de ahí a las primeras de cambio si la información que tengo sobre el personal es de confiar —insistió Rickenbacker—. Volviendo a terreno más serio, permítame felicitarle por un trabajo estupendo. No solo demostró que Roman Medovsky no era el dueño del cuadro sino que lo devolvió a sus reales propietarios. Ahora esa condenada póliza no volverá a causarnos problemas.

—¿Qué tan grande era, si puede saberse? —inquirió George.

—20 millones de euros por el robo o pérdida parcial o total del cuadro, Stobbart —retrucó el gran jefe—. La prima que pagaba Medovsky era de 8.900 al mes, lo que ajustado a la inflación y los factores de riesgo dejaba un agujero potencialmente enorme en las arcas de la empresa.

—La de cosas que uno podría hacer con semejante pasta…

Si había algo que a Rickenbacker no le gustaba era tener que desembolsar las sumas en caso de ocurrir un evento cubierto por sus contratos. La industria de los seguros, si bien movía tremendas cantidades de dinero, también debía saber invertirlo correctamente a fin de mantener superávits suficientes por si golpeaba un desastre como el de Medovsky. El calvo ejecutivo había tenido sus dudas iniciales cuando mandó a George a asegurar la exposición pero no por él, sino por el tipo de cuadros que abarcaba. Como viejo zorro sabía mucho de arte y concluyó que, salvo _La Maledicció_, muchas de esas obras no valían las cantidades impresas en las etiquetas bajo ellas. Cierto es que la pintura de _El Serp_ era una ganga por 40 mil euros, aunque el real atractivo radicaba en lo curioso de su misma composición. ¿Quién podría usar la imagen de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola, después de todo? Ergo, cuando su empleado le explicó con peras y manzanas que era parte importante de la historia de los gnósticos y sus raíces se extendían hasta mucho más allá que la época en que se pintó, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al ver las noticias el día del asalto a _Le Lézard Bleu_ casi le dio un ataque, pero por suerte atinó a llamar a Stobbart y pedirle que no perdiera pista del caso.

—Encuentre el cuadro o el modo de no pagar por él —demandó en esa oportunidad.

Tras una noche que incluyó una estancia en la estación de policía para George, surgió el nombre de Tiago Marqués, aquel anciano de raigambre catalana que había vivido en el sur de Francia tras la Guerra Civil Española y llegó a Rue Jarry por una foto que Nico publicó junto al artículo del asesinato de Henri DuBois, dueño de la galería de arte donde se llevó a cabo la muestra. La primera gran evidencia fue aquella imagen en sepia que traía consigo, la que mostraba el cuadro encima de la chimenea de su antigua residencia. Rickenbacker sabía entonces que tenía un puntal sólido para anular la póliza de Medovsky, decisión ejecutada sin demora una vez George encontró tiempo para llamarle.

—Señor, tengo novedades que no creerá —dijo el rubio a la rápida—. Novedades que le van a gustar.

—Hable de una vez, Stobbart —devolvió el jefe, mostrando su característica impaciencia.

—¿Recuerda la acreditación de procedencia que Medovsky presentó a Henri respecto a _La Maledicció_ y que está incluida en el _dossier_ de la exposición? —inició George—. Moví un par de fichas y descubrí que es más falsa que un billete de tres euros.

—¿Falsa? —Rickenbacker creyó quedarse sin aliento.

—Como lo oye, jefe. Fue hecha en un papel de bosquejo procedente del cuaderno de dibujo de un restaurador londinense, Wilfred Hobbs, quien tiene un acuerdo comercial con Medovsky —explicó Stobbart—. Tengo conmigo la página gemela del cuaderno y las huellas de rotura coinciden exactamente, al igual que una mancha de una taza de café dejada encima por descuido.

—Me lleva el diablo… —pausó el ejecutivo, tan sorprendido como aliviado de esta jugada—. Stobbart, no sé qué clase de prodigio usó para conseguir esta información, pero créame que ha prestado un tremendo servicio a Paris Mutual. ¿Podría enviarme lo que tiene ahora mismo? Es necesario ponerlo en conocimiento de nuestra área jurídica.

—Ahora mismo no, jefe, porque debo ir a hacer unas consultas sobre un perro —George deslizó algo de enigma, como solía hacerlo al trabajar en casos complicados—. En cuanto me desocupe tendrá lo requerido en su buzón.

Antes de desaparecer por unos días y volar al extranjero para atar los últimos cabos de esta historia junto a su mayor aliada, George cumplió en hacerle llegar a Rickenbacker las fotos del bosquejo, la acreditación falsa y los demás indicios que apuntaban a una estratagema urdida entre Hobbs, el fallecido Henri y su esposa Bijou, quien al principio parecía muy inocente pero terminó estando en el centro de todo ello, como admitió luego de ser encarada por el rubio y Nico. El plan era vender el cuadro a través de _Le Lézard Bleu_ y luego hacerlo desaparecer para timar a la empresa de seguros y cobrar la compensación por robo; para eso Medovsky creó Vera Security, empresa elegida para custodiar la exposición en vez de la recomendada por Paris Mutual. Wilfred elaboró el documento de procedencia en una hoja de croquis para que Héctor Laine, curador de la muestra, lo firmara sin sospechar nada, cubriendo toda la operación con una pátina de legitimidad. Lo más sorprendente y tétrico vino después, cuando hallaron al restaurador muerto en su estudio y después vieron que Richard Langham, el agente de Interpol, se alejaba de allí tranquilamente sin ayudarlos a escapar de las llamas consumiéndolo todo.

Al contar su historia en las oficinas del centro de la Ciudad Luz, el rubio puso énfasis adicional en el tiempo pasado en el Castell dels Sants, desentrañando el misterio de los gnósticos y cómo el cuadro resultó ser un mapa muy bien elaborado que revelaba la ubicación de un artefacto conocido como la _Tabula Veritatis_, capaz de deshacer el equilibrio de la creación y sumir al mundo en un orden opresivo o un caos inmanejable. Rickenbacker al principio no le creyó mucho, pero las descripciones de George eran tan vívidas y detalladas que por momentos se vio inmerso en la capilla oculta, en Santa Cova, incluso en el Edén, cerca de la pared de roca con dos enormes Shedus, figuras de león con cabezas humanas talladas a la usanza de guardianes. Cuando todo acabó con la muerte de Langham (nuestro aventurero lo seguía llamando así a pesar de ser el nieto de Gehnen), _La Maledicció_ pasó a manos de Eva Marqués, la única hija de Tiago, y nunca volvería a ser usada para hacer el mal. Incluso hubo sitio para la redención cuando Shears, el sirviente de Medovsky y quien matara sin querer a Henri, terminara dándose vuelta la chaqueta para asistirlo en atrapar al falso policía. ¿Y el verdadero? Todavía no encontraban su cadáver porque el Sena era un río enorme y sumamente transitado.

—De cualquier modo, Stobbart, lo hecho hecho está —el jefe le dio un poderoso apretón de manos—. Esquivamos una enorme patada en la entrepierna al anular esa póliza y ahora que Medovsky no es más que un fiambre lleno de balas podremos volver a nuestros asuntos de todos los días. Puede quedarse tranquilo por su empleo; por ningún motivo voy a despedir a un agente tan proactivo como usted.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señor Rickenbacker —el aludido inclinó levemente su cabeza—. Créame que por varios momentos temí quedarme sin trabajo, especialmente si no lograba recuperar el cuadro. Lo último que deseaba era tener que volver a las cauciones en Nueva York.

—Creía que lo peor para usted eran las patentes en Idaho, especialmente las relativas a científicos locos.

—Tampoco me recuerde eso, por favor, que me muero de aburrimiento —George tiritó levemente—. Y si a eso sumamos los sonados fracasos que tuve antes con otras pólizas…

—Eso es agua pasada. Ningún otro de mis empleados habría llegado a los límites alcanzados por usted para probar su teoría. En lo que a mí concierne, espero tenerlo trabajando en Paris Mutual por muchos años más —asintió el calvo—. Es todo, Stobbart. Puede irse.

Los hombres se despidieron con una mirada. George cogió las cuatro o cinco carpetas llenas de pruebas e información que usara para ilustrar su historia y abandonó el despacho del gran jefe para volver a su oficina. Si bien era una de las más pequeñas del piso 15, donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas de la compañía, tenía una estupenda vista a la Torre Eiffel y el resto de los hermosos edificios de la zona céntrica de París. Abrió la puerta, dejó sus documentos en un archivador que luego cerró con llave y posteriormente se fue hacia la ventana.

"Estados Unidos es mi país, pero París es mi ciudad natal", pensó al abrirla e inhalar el exquisito aire.

Muchas vivencias lo conectaban a la capital francesa. Recordó su primera visita en otoño, cuando campeaban los últimos meses del año y el final del milenio. Memorias de cafés, música, disfraces, amor y muerte inundaron su cerebro, volviéndolo súbitamente nostálgico. Aquella explosión en el Café de la Chandelle Verte cambió su vida para siempre, despertando en él esa irresistible sensación de ser un aventurero, un héroe sin poderes pero capaz de resolver incontables problemas usando exclusivamente su inteligencia y carisma. Había deshecho dos conspiraciones templarias, impedido que un dios maya destruyera al mundo, puesto fuera de servicio un arma de destrucción masiva (el Arca de la Alianza) y evitado que Lucifer aniquilara a Jehová. No andaba ni cerca de los cuarenta años, pero sus vivencias bien podían extenderse en un rango de dos o tres siglos.

—He visto lo suficiente de la muerte como para que me dure toda la vida —murmuró de repente, citando textualmente a Bruno Ostvald cuando le preguntó sobre Plantard años atrás en el Hotel Ubu.

Se sorprendió entonces, golpeándose levemente la frente y suspirando. ¿Acaso había admitido su propio cansancio? ¿Acaso George Stobbart, quien hizo un arte de volver a escondidas a casa de sus padres en Oakland cuando era joven y sobrevivió al Baile del Mono en las junglas de Quaramonte, estaba izando una especie de bandera blanca? ¿Realmente sentía ese agotamiento más propio de los ultramaratonistas que corrían 80, 100 o 120 kilómetros de una estación a otra? ¿Era resaca o depresión lo que sentía?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se sirvió otro enorme vaso de agua. Su cerebro se sentía inclinado a creer que se trataba de lo último; el término de cada aventura traía consigo no solo las vueltas a la rutina sino el tremendo peso de la normalidad. La primera vez fue distinta porque su padre se estaba muriendo y debió dejar atrás a la única chica que admitió, muy a su manera, sus sentimientos por él.

—Nico… —dijo en voz baja.

Movió una mano a su bolsillo, procuró su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de mensajería. Tecleó algo rápido que envió al número de la fémina y aguardó, contando cada segundo, que le llegase una respuesta. Vino el pitido y con él la decepción.

_Lo siento, George. No puedo juntarme a cenar contigo esta noche. Estoy hasta las cejas de trabajo. Para otra vez será, ¿vale?_

Nicole Collard. La primera mujer de la que nuestro aventurero se enamoró hasta la punta de los zapatos. La primera lo suficientemente abierta de mente para reciprocarlo. La primera a la que pudo llamar amiga incondicional y a la que confiaría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Fueron compañeros en las buenas, las malas y las peores, escapando de la muerte con la misma frecuencia que debían despistar a guardias o resolver puzzles milenarios. Tras la caída de los Neo-Templarios se besaron al amanecer frente a las ruinas de St. Ninians, en Escocia, y creyeron que por fin podrían dirigir sus vidas por un derrotero más estable. Entonces vino la peor noticia: el patriarca Stobbart estaba gravemente enfermo y George debió volver a acompañarlo, aterrizando en su patria prácticamente cuando lo desahuciaron. Perderlo fue duro, pero más duros fueron los seis meses que pasó en Norteamérica liquidando asuntos antes de poder volver a Europa para ver a Nico. Después vino el asunto de Karzac y algo aún peor que su megalomanía: André Lobineau se aprovechó de su ausencia para ligar con ella. A él también lo veía desde una perspectiva ambivalente, envidiando su increíble conocimiento de historia antigua y detestando su faceta de ligón de playa. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarse precisamente en ella? ¿Acaso no había otras chicas lindas en la facultad?

Acabó el eclipse en Centroamérica y los _daredevils_ volvieron a separarse para enfocarse en sus propias vidas, reencontrándose por casualidad en un viejo teatro abandonado y salvando al mundo una vez más, extendiendo ese hábito al que ambos eran adictos de una forma u otra. Vino otro quiebre, esta vez con más fricción, pero si no hubiese sido por la reportera lo habrían condenado a muerte en Turquía por colarse en el Palacio de Topkapi usando unos andamios y un folleto encendido. Acaeció un cuarto reencuentro, nuevamente en París y en el contexto de la exposición asegurada por Paris Mutual, que fue bastante mejor, casi cordial. George creyó entonces que las viejas llamas seguían vivas en sus corazones, pero todo se fue a buena parte cuando Henri acabó convertido en fiambre y el resto no hace falta contarlo porque seguramente lo conocen. Quizás la mayor decepción de todas vino cuando sus labios y los de la francesa estuvieron a punto de tocarse… solo para escuchar a Shears llamándolos a comer kebabs de cabra con compota de higos; igual guardaron un minuto de silencio por la pobre Donna antes de enviarla rumbo a sus estómagos. Ninguno pronunció palabra en el vuelo de regreso a Francia y solo se despidieron cordialmente al aterrizar, su amistad nuevamente en ese punto muerto que agradaba tanto al americano como un ataque a la vesícula.

Tenía George, sin embargo, una razón para estar feliz por la fémina de negra cabellera y exquisito encanto: su reportaje en profundidad sobre el asunto de _La Maledicció_ causó impacto mundial, siendo reproducido en diarios de gran tiraje e influencia como _Le Figaro_, _The New York Times_, _La Nación_ (Argentina), _The Guardian_, _El Mercurio_ (Santiago de Chile) y _El País_. Nico, aunque seguía escribiendo para _La Liberté_, comenzó a codearse con la crema y nata del mundo periodístico, fue nominada al Premio Europeo de Prensa, equivalente al Pulitzer, e incluso recibió un lucrativo contrato para escribir sus memorias como periodista. Su carrera por fin había despegado con ganas, cumpliendo ese sueño que antes le fuera tan esquivo y honrando la memoria de Thierry, su fallecido padre, quien la introdujo en ese azaroso mundo al comprarle su primera cámara fotográfica.

Ya más tranquilo luego de beber otra buena dosis de líquido, el rubio volvió a la ventana para inhalar algo más de aire fresco. Pensar en lo existente entre él y Nico le hizo mover sus fichas a otra casilla del tablero, la de su suerte con el sexo opuesto a lo largo de su aventurada vida. La francesa seguía siendo su máximo pináculo de realización, una amiga sincera por la que lo daría todo aunque reacia a dar el siguiente paso (algo que también aplicaba a él sin discusión por mucho que fantaseara al respecto). Después vino Anna-Maria Presa, quien ahora descansaba seis metros bajo tierra cerca del Vaticano producto de la insana conspiración en la que miembros de la curia intentaron activar el Arca de la Alianza para exterminar a todos los no creyentes. Lo peor de todo fue cuando la vio en una foto vestida de monja y creyó tocar fondo moralmente. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, se acostaría con una monja, por muy atractiva y pura que fuera? Menos mal que el honorable reverendo Archie Stobbart nunca se enteró de eso; de lo contrario lo habría mandado a la escuela dominical por el resto de su vida y maldito sus hormonas de ahí a la eternidad.

Stobbart se dejó dominar por un súbito escalofrío al llegar a la última zona que le faltaba: esa fría máquina de matar llamada Petra, diosa del gatillo fácil y los revólveres trancados. ¡Qué mujer más despiadada, por los dioses, capaz de extinguir la vida de una persona de quince formas diferentes con un lápiz…! Nunca había conocido a nadie como ella y se sentía aliviado de saber que ahora no andaba por el mundo sembrando el terror dondequiera que fuese. Tan similares eran físicamente Nico y la rubia que un observador casual las habría confundido con parientes si las miraba de espaldas. La diferencia clave, eso sí, estaba en los rostros; uno a veces serio pero con amplio espacio para la risa y la calidez, el otro frío cual piedra, repleto de odio y solo hallando muecas de placer cuando los demás sufrían. Tres veces intentó matarla y en dos él estuvo presente, salvándose gracias a la rapidez de sus piernas o las fuerzas de la naturaleza. La última vez que George recordó haber visto a la asesina fue cuando ella los esperaba de camino a la cima del Tor y Nico se ofreció a encargarse de ella para dejarle vía libre hasta el Gran Maestro, al que mató gracias a la famosa espada Excalibur. "Hasta el día de hoy pienso que no debería haber arrojado esa hoja al lago", se reprendió el rubio mentalmente, "aunque eso es poco en comparación al mal que extinguimos entonces".

Entonces sus poros captaron algo más. El aire pareció enfriarse de repente y George se habría ido de cabeza por la ventana de no ser porque estaba más inclinado contra la pared. Quedó cubierto de transpiración y su pulso era errático, causando que mirara a todos lados en busca de una respuesta. Posó su mirada en los jardines allá abajo, en otras ventanas, incluso en el cielo invernal cubierto por algunas nubes marchando de este a oeste. Nada encontró.

—Vaya cosa más rara —dijo tras otro vaso de gélida agua—. Por un momento creí que alguien me observaba desde lejos. Mi lado más realista diría que aún tengo la resaca del aventurero y por eso veo sombras donde no las hay, pero el otro simplemente argumentaría que estoy cansado —se sentó en su escritorio—. Reintegrarme a trabajar dos días después de volver de Irak no fue buena idea.

Se permitió lanzar un hondo suspiro e intentó volver a posar sus ojos en Nico para levantar en algo su tocado ánimo. Total, las pólizas que tenía en su bandeja de entrada no iban a revisarse solas y mucho menos podía dejar de faltar a las inspecciones en terreno. Si ya estaba en buenos términos con Rickenbacker, lo mínimo exigible de él era no volver a como estaban antes las cosas.

* * *

Colarse allí no le había costado nada.

Petra hubo de dar gracias en silencio a esos dioses en los que no creía por darle una perfecta ventana de oportunidad para ingresar al edificio donde vivía Stobbart. Pasó una media hora vigilando la entrada desde la vereda del frente sin avanzar y estuvo a punto de optar por la vía diplomática del timbre cuando una persona que venía abriendo la puerta para salir chocó con otra a bordo de una bicicleta y que llevaba una mochila de repartidor. Volaron los insultos y recriminaciones a tal punto que el _concierge_ tuvo que salir a aplacar los ánimos. Nadie se preocupó de cerrar el acceso y así ella entró como cualquier hija de vecino. Se anotó un punto extra al ver que las cámaras de seguridad brillaban por su ausencia en el vestíbulo; eso implicaba que tampoco existirían en los pisos superiores. En vez de llamar al elevador y exponerse a que la viesen allí, optó por subir por las escaleras de emergencia.

Luego de organizar sus cosas en Praga y viajar hasta París, tomó un cuarto bajo un nombre falso (aún los tenía de sus años en los bajos fondos) en un buen hotel ubicado a cuatro calles del Louvre. Después caminó distraídamente hacia los Campos Elíseos; sabía que George residía en una pequeña torre ubicada en una calle lateral naciendo de ellos y bastante quitada de bulla para los estándares capitalinos. Hacía frío aquella tarde invernal y se abrigó bien, aunque no al punto de parecer un oso de los bosques. Su conjunto era lo suficientemente calentito para que no se resfriara y lo suficientemente flexible para permitirle moverse a sus anchas. Allí radicó la razón permitiéndole llegar a la quinta planta en un par de minutos, pero igual contó hasta diez en silencio antes de abrir la puerta dando al pasillo.

—No hay nadie —dijo en voz muy baja—. Vamos bien.

Al ser esta una construcción bastante antigua, la pintura de sus paredes lucía más opaca que lo usual, aunque carente de cualquier rajadura o mancha desagradable a la vista. Caminó hacia su derecha y encontró allí el departamento 15, su timbre casi incitándola a pulsarlo y hacer ver a George que tenía visitas. Acercó levemente el índice de su mano derecha a la fría superficie metálica, casi esperando sentir cosquillas parecidas a las de las columnas de plasma generadas en los sitios de poder del Congo o el viejo teatro abandonado. Rozó ese pequeño domo y percibió por un par de segundos la formación de pequeños surcos de aire gracias al patrón de sus huellas dactilares.

"No, este no sería mi estilo", sentenció Petra. "La idea es que me crea cuando le diga por qué me encuentro aquí".

La rubia abandonó el plan de la puerta y se dirigió al final del pasillo, donde estaba otra puerta formada por un marco metálico ornamental más gruesas placas de vidrio que, a primera vista, podrían resistir un impacto de su antiguo revólver. La abrió y se encontró en un diminuto balcón dando al patio de la construcción vecina, donde no había nadie que pudiese delatarla. Se movió hasta la esquina más próxima, cogió la balaustrada y maniobró hasta quedar de espaldas, cogiéndose con su diestra de una gruesa barra metálica casi al mismo nivel de su cabeza.

—Ya está —murmuró al tomarse con ambas manos—. Ahora veamos qué tan bien se me dan las acrobacias.

Tensando al máximo su cuerpo, concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus extremidades superiores para hacer ese _shimmy_ tan peligroso y al mismo tiempo tan excitante. Durante sus primeros tiempos como asesina a sueldo era bastante convencional, abordando los blancos de forma poco decorosa antes de meterles una bala entre los ojos y salir pitando sin orden ni concierto. Una operación fracasada que casi acabó con su arresto y la posibilidad de una pena de muerte la obligó a cambiar de tácticas, por lo que decidió ejercitarse para volverse más fuerte y ágil. Así aprendió a trepar murallas, deslizarse por ductos de ventilación, esconderse entre las sombras, hacer _rappeling_ y defenderse sin usar armas, elementos que llevaron su juego al siguiente nivel y magnificaron aún más su talento natural para eliminar obstáculos. A ello añadió también una capacidad asombrosa para disfrazarse, ganándose la confianza de víctimas que no sospechaban nada antes de mandarlas al otro patio.

Recorrió unos quince metros antes de topar la balaustrada del balcón de George con su pierna derecha. Se balanceó hacia el otro lado y luego, en un movimiento fríamente calculado, aprovechó el impulso en dirección opuesta para soltarse y caer limpiamente sobre el frío suelo del balcón. Por un momento contuvo el aliento, pensando en que el ruido de sus zapatos podría haberla delatado. Miró hacia todos lados y se tranquilizó al ver que estaba sola, totalmente sola. Ninguna voz surgió desde el interior del departamento. Ningún chismoso observaba desde las ventanas del otro lado. Nadie le apuntó con una cámara o un celular. Estaba a salvo.

Se ocultó tras un frondoso ficus para recuperar el aliento; desde allí tenía una vista privilegiada a una sala de estar decorada con sencillez y pragmatismo. "Stobbart debe pasar muy poco tiempo aquí", pensó Petra. "Si no fuese así pondría algo más de esmero en hermosear este espacio".

Justo entonces se abrió la puerta de la cocina y apareció el rubio con un vaso de cerveza en sus manos. A la chica casi se le paró el corazón al verlo y no pudo evitar un sonrojo: si durante la época del Culto del Dragón ya era atractivo, ahora parecía haber adquirido un aire distinto, mucho más maduro y contenido. Todo ello quedaba eclipsado, sin embargo, por una expresión triste que no se le quitó tras instalarse en el sillón más cercano. George bebió un tercio del contenido de un trago y luego se inclinó sobre el respaldo.

—¿Por qué siempre caemos en lo mismo, Nico? —preguntó a nadie en particular—. ¿Por qué el destino insiste en separarnos a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

Petra apretó sus puños instintivamente y apenas evitó lanzar un bufido. "De modo que esa perra es la causa de tu sufrimiento", masculló en silencio. "Más le vale que no nos crucemos, porque ahí sí que lo pagará caro". Sus manos volvieron a la normalidad y se quedó bien quieta, esperando a que George hablara nuevamente.

—Es como la canción de las botellitas verdes —continuó el americano—. Cada vez que nos hemos separado se cae una del muro, rompiéndose en miles de pequeños pedazos. Entiendo que la primera vez la responsabilidad cayó más de mi lado porque mi padre se estaba despidiendo del mundo, pero luego de vencer a Tezcatlipoca realmente creí que teníamos una oportunidad de llegar más lejos —bebió más cerveza—. Tampoco funcionó y hasta el día de hoy no sé si la culpa es mía, tuya o de ambos por igual —otro trago—. Así nos fuimos quedando sin botellas verdes y, al reencontrarme contigo en la exhibición de la galería, creía que la última se mantendría intacta bastante más tiempo. Vivir aventuras contigo se ha vuelto parte de mí, Nico, una que no me gustaría desechar porque significaría tirar al papelero los mejores años de mi vida. Pero cuando todo acaba volvemos a exactamente la misma cosa: una separación tan amarga que llega a atrofiarme las papilas gustativas.

Se echó al gaznate lo último que quedaba de su vaso, casi sin sentir el sabor del lúpulo y la cebada acariciando su lengua. Lo dejó encima de la mesa y volvió a refugiarse en el sillón, derrotado casi al nivel de un muñeco de trapo que no puede moverse. El rubio no acostumbraba beber y solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba reorganizar y aclarar sus pensamientos, casi al nivel de Eamon O'Mara.

—En una sociedad civilizada, un hombre debería poder echar un trago a esta hora —dijo el irlandés años atrás, sentado en la entrada de _The Yeoman's Arms_ sin ninguna otra preocupación.

—¡Son las diez de la mañana! —devolvió un incrédulo George.

—Precisamente.

El aventurero pensó entonces que el rostro de la BBC tenía un par de tornillos sueltos; de otro modo no se explicaba la dejadez para con su propio hígado.

—Al final me parezco bastante más a Eamon de lo que creía —reflexionó el aventurero, volviendo a la realidad y lanzando el suspiro más grande del día—. Él bebía por gusto, pero nunca creí que terminaría recurriendo al alcohol para dejar de pensar en estas cadenas oprimiéndome el pecho.

Se levantó con la meta de ir a buscar otra cerveza. ¿Le haría bien una borrachera? A esas alturas no tenía una respuesta clara en su mente, aunque recordaba que la última ocasión también tuvo que ver con Nico: la creyó muerta tras escuchar un tiro a través de la radio que los Spallacci usaban para comunicarse con sus esbirros y, apenas pudo escapar del _Gato Negro_ (sin siquiera recibir un masaje de cortesía), acabó en el primer tugurio que pilló, bebiendo con abandono y regresando al día siguiente al departamento de Anna-Maria. Aparte del sentimiento de culpa a la mañana siguiente, aún se debatía si lo peor fue tener que desactivar una bomba estando ebrio o que el Hermano Mark lo viese en semejante estado.

Petra, cuyo enfado había llegado casi hasta la estratosfera tras escuchar hablar a George, supo que había llegado su momento de actuar. Se incorporó suavemente y abandonó el ficus, dando pasos prácticamente inaudibles hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance rodeó delicadamente su cuello con sus brazos, algo nada complicado dado que ambos tenían casi la misma estatura.

—¿Estaré ebrio? —inquirió él al vuelo cuando sintió el contacto, pero no se movió—. Casi podría figurar que Nico me está abrazando. ¿A tanto ha llegado mi privación?

—No estás ebrio —retrucó ella, dejando lucir su particular acento.

—Gracias, por un momento temí…

El cerebro de George se congeló por un momento; parecía haber sufrido su propia versión del Pantallazo Azul de la Muerte. No bien reconoció ese timbre de voz se liberó como pudo, dándose vuelta y quedando cara a cara con alguien que jamás esperó volver a ver. Hubo de mirarla tres o cuatro veces de arriba abajo, pero aún no estaba seguro de si su imaginación alimentada por alcohol estaba jugándole una broma cruel.

—¡¿Petra?! —exclamó, su voz reducida a un hilillo tembloroso.

—Hola, Stobbart —devolvió la rubia con absoluta calma, cerrando la ventana dando al balcón—. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?

—Pero, pero… ¡¿Pero no que tú estabas muerta?! —vociferó el americano con algo de vergüenza—. ¡Creía que las llamas del dragón te habían incinerado!

—Lo mismo creí yo en un principio —Petra dio un paso hacia adelante pero no para asustarlo—. Sin embargo, incluso una asesina de élite sabe cuándo debe luchar y cuándo huir.

Aquella acepción hizo sudar frío al americano. Cierto, la rubia era hasta donde sabía una fría máquina de matar, capaz de llegar hasta los mismos límites del infierno con tal de cumplir sus objetivos y poseedora de una personalidad psicótica que la hizo ideal para seguir los dictados del Gran Maestro. Ella disfrutaba extinguiendo vidas tal como otros jugando ajedrez, volando cometas o especulando en bolsa.

—¿Has venido a matarme, entonces? —cuestionó George—. ¿A acabar lo que no pudiste hacer antes?

—¿Por qué habría de matarte? —respondió ella, visiblemente ofendida—. He visto lo suficiente de la muerte como para que me dure toda la vida.

No podía creer el rubio lo que oía. Petra le robó magistralmente la misma cuña que usara estando en las oficinas de Paris Mutual.

—Ya no soy una criminal, Stobbart —insistió ella, dando otro paso al frente—. Puede que no me creas, pero nunca he dicho la verdad con tanta fuerza. ¿O acaso sigues rigiéndote por aquella máxima de no confiar nunca en las mujeres con peluca?

—No tenía razones para confiar entonces —él endureció levemente su voz—. Basta que le preguntes al cadáver de Susarro si es que Anubis no lo faenó ya. Y si no estás aquí para cerrar las heridas de antaño, ¿por qué te encuentras frente a mí ahora? ¿Cómo supiste que vivo en este rincón de París?

—Preguntando se llega a Roma —dijo ella como quien no quería la cosa—. Tengo mis fuentes pero no considero prudente revelarlas. Vine aquí porque…

Petra bajó la cabeza un poco, inclinándola hacia su izquierda. ¿Acaso era rubor lo que aparecía en sus mejillas? George no supo si atribuirlo al alcohol o a su propio desconcierto por estar conversando con ella.

—…aún me faltan algunas páginas por escribir para cerrar esto como corresponde —admitió la rubia, posando sus ojos en él—. Stobbart, pondré algo sobre la mesa ahora mismo: cuando murió el Gran Maestro me quedé sin un norte, sin una razón para vivir. Me costó mucho digerir el golpe, pero preferí dejar que el tiempo curase mis heridas. Una vez se acabó todo el asunto de la Armilar decidí volar bajo e instalarme en Praga.

Procedió Petra a contarle todos sus recuerdos antiguos, desde el vacío en su cuerpo y mente tras abandonar Glastonbury bajo la lluvia hasta la soledad del castillo que fuese propiedad de Susarro y en el que ahora vivía cual auténtica ermitaña. Hubo de armarse de paciencia a la hora de explicarle que abandonó definitivamente el camino de matar por dinero y placer, teniendo que reforzar aquellos puntos un par de veces para mostrarle que ni uno de sus hilos venía impregnado de las tinturas de la mentira. El peso muerto oprimiendo su corazón desapareció poco a poco conforme se desahogaba, borrando consigo aquellas marcas estéticas que le añadieran años inmerecidos a su expresión. George casi no habló durante la exposición de la chica, interrumpiéndola solo cuando deseaba hacerle preguntas concisas. Para muestra, un botón:

—¿Entonces nunca estuvo en tu intención matarme? —dijo él, completamente sorprendido.

—A ti no, aunque debía aparentar para que el idiota de Susarro no sospechara nada de mi doble lealtad —contestó ella—. En cierto sentido, que se trancase mi revólver fue un golpe de suerte para ambos. El Gran Maestro tuvo razón cuando te calificó como persona de inteligencia y recursos, por lo que derramar tu sangre habría sido un crimen imperdonable.

—¿Y qué hay de Nico?

—Ella me desagradaba entonces, pero era simplemente otro obstáculo a quitar de en medio, igual que el hacker al que le volé la tapa de los sesos —Petra sacó su honestidad brutal y patentada—. Simplemente dos nombres más a añadir a una larga lista compilada a lo largo de los años.

Conforme la narración se acercó a su final, una parte de George quería creer que todo esto no era más que un sueño causado por su estrés y la cerveza que bebía esporádicamente. La otra, que ganaba fuerza con cada palabra pronunciada por su contraparte, le decía que ella no estaba mintiendo y tendía a creerle. Si bien el americano aparentaba ser ingenuo a veces, especialmente cuando debía hacer el papel de turista estúpido, lo cierto es que contaba con una buena dosis de sentido común y había aprendido, entre una aventura y otra, a distinguir una verdad de un bulo sin gran esfuerzo. Tenía perfectamente claro que ni siquiera alguien como Petra habría llegado al extremo de gastar dinero en un viaje a París (aunque Praga estuviera relativamente al lado) e inventarle semejante cuento para ablandarle el corazón. Recordaba perfectamente bien los incidentes de _L'Heiroglyphe_, el Congo y el Tor, a cuyos compases el relato de la rubia se amoldaba cual anillo en un dedo perfecto. La redención estaba al alcance de todos, incluso de gente como ella o Khan; este último la expresó en el acto final de su vida, cuando dejó en sus manos la tarea de salvar al mundo de los Neo-Templarios.

Hubo otra cosa entre medio que George guardó para sí mismo: cuando no estaba enfadada o en modo sádico, notó que Petra era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, de facciones casi angelicales coronadas por esos ojos verdes capaces de cautivar hasta al corazón más pétreo. Su corta cabellera platinada, bien peinada y con aspecto de tocado antiguo, le confería un aire mucho más cercano a lo divino que lo humano. Se permitió en un par de ocasiones mirarla con mucha atención, perdiendo levemente el hilo del relato pero no al punto de olvidarse de sus aspectos más importantes.

—Eso es todo, Stobbart —Petra carraspeó al terminar de hablar; afuera ya era de noche—. Tienes en tu poder mi historia y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con ella.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

—¡Espera un momento! —él le colocó una mano en el hombro—. ¿Te vas así sin más?

—Debo hacerlo. Mañana tienes que trabajar y se está haciendo tarde. ¿Qué pensaría el señor Rickenbacker si mañana no te presentas en Paris Mutual, eh?

Ahí estaba, una vez más, aquella asimetría de información, pero el americano no sintió la incomodidad de hace un rato cuando esta se manifestó.

—¿Volverás? —preguntó.

—Si te parece bien, puedo apersonarme aquí una vez más —deslizó Petra, su mirada fija en la de él—. ¿Cuándo? No puedo decírtelo y espero que lo respetes.

—No pensaba imponerte nada. Y no te preocupes, que no llamaré a la policía ni diré a nadie que estuviste aquí.

—¿Ni siquiera a Collard? —cuestionó la rubia, intentando ver la fortaleza de su afirmación.

—Ni siquiera a Nico —George habló con firmeza diez segundos después—. Es una promesa.

Lo que vino después lo sorprendió: Petra lanzó una risa breve pero cristalina, totalmente auténtica, que hizo eco en la sala de estar antes de perderse rumbo al resto del departamento.

—Voy a disfrutar de esto —sentenció, caminando nuevamente hacia el balcón—. Antes de irme, Stobbart, quisiera entregarte algo.

Abrió la ventana, hurgó un momento en la maceta del ficus y extrajo de ella una pequeña flor amarilla que dejó en las manos de George. La había puesto ahí poco después de aterrizar en el balcón para que no entrara en juego hasta el momento preciso.

—Hasta la próxima, Stobbart.

La rubia se fue por donde había venido antes que el americano pensara siquiera en abrirle la puerta. Escuchó el ruido del acceso al otro balcón y lo comprendió todo, una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios. "Algunos hábitos son difíciles de matar", se dijo mientras colocaba la flor amarilla en un florero con agua y aprovechaba de lavar su vaso de cerveza. Recién ahí cayó en cuenta que no le ofreció nada a Petra durante aquella larga charla.

—Tal vez para la próxima pueda redimirme, aunque ni ella ni yo sepamos cuándo ocurrirá —dijo a nadie en particular—. Y en cuanto a Nico, es mejor que no lo sepa; ella nunca ha gustado de las flores amarillas.

Eso último lo sabía de propia boca de la francesa, clara prueba de que la florista Fleur, aún con sus poderes adivinatorios y una nueva tienda a cuestas, no lo sabía todo. Quizás por eso fue que le dijo, antes de salir hacia Londres, que debía jugar el juego él mismo.

* * *

—¿Stobbart?

Atrapado en una especie de trance, George no reaccionó al principio al escuchar aquella voz. Sus procesos mentales parecían funcionar a media máquina, volviendo sus movimientos torpes y haciéndolo actuar como si lo hubiesen narcotizado. Miró distraídamente hacia todos lados, mas no abrió la boca.

—¿Está ahí, Stobbart? —insistió la otra persona—. ¡Despierte, hombre!

Hizo falta un poderoso zarandeo del señor Rickenbacker para devolver al rubio al mundo de los vivos. George sacudió súbitamente la cabeza y después los brazos, como si intentara aferrarse a algo para evitar que una ola imaginaria lo arrastrara al fondo del océano. No tocó nada al principio y se encogió de puro susto, mas al sentir el contacto de un brazo recuperó inmediatamente el temple.

—¡Pi es igual a 3.14159265358979323 y otros números que no recuerdo, señorita! —exclamó él, tal como si estuviera en clase de matemáticas.

—¿De qué habla, Stobbart? —lo interpeló el calvo jefe—. ¿Se puede saber qué le sucede?

—¿Eh…? —el americano vio quién le hablaba y apartó la cabeza de pura _vergogna_—. ¡Jefe! ¿Qué… qué lo trae por aquí?

—Hace media hora que le pedí el reporte sobre las esculturas de ébano que la familia Langlois mandó asegurar ayer —explicó el ejecutivo—. ¿Lo tiene listo?

—¿Lo de los Langlois? —George pareció recordar entonces—. ¡Ah, sí…! Déjeme revisar entre todo este lío que tengo.

Buscó el archivo correspondiente en su teléfono (solía trabajar más con él que con el ordenador pero los tenía mutuamente sincronizados) y lo halló en tres toques, enviándolo posteriormente a la impresora más cercana. Nada más la máquina se puso en marcha lanzó un suspiro de alivio; acto seguido fue a recogerlo y se lo entregó a Rickenbacker con las grapas en sus sitios.

—Servido, señor —dijo antes de lanzar un enorme bostezo que no pudo contener—. Dispénseme usted, pero creo que hoy me siento un poco raro.

—Más que un poco raro, diría yo —el calvo le pasó un vaso de agua helada tras guardar el reporte en su portafolios—. Hoy llegó a la oficina media hora antes de lo usual, trabajó sin descanso hasta las 9:30 y desde entonces se quedó pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. ¿Sabe qué hora es, Stobbart?

—No, jefe.

—Son las 13:30. Generalmente no le diría esto, pero si no va a almorzar ahora llegarán las dos antes que se dé cuenta.

—¿Y qué hay de usted?

—Ya almorcé.

Se quedó el rubio en silencio un instante, llevando tentativamente la mano derecha a su estómago. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no tenía ganas de probar bocado, pero quizás debería hacerlo a fin de no volver a caminar sobre hielo quebradizo. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, sintiéndose más presa de una resaca que del simple agotamiento.

—La verdad no sé si tengo mucha hambre, señor Rickenbacker —se sinceró—. Tampoco recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así de… disociado.

—Debería ver a un médico, Stobbart —le sugirió el viejo—. Así como está no va a rendir nada, por no mencionar que está preocupando a los demás agentes de la firma. Cuando salí a comer antes de la una no hablaban de otra cosa.

—Y a usted no le gustan los cuchicheos de pasillo, ¿verdad?

—En un negocio como este no pueden permitirse por causa del espionaje —Rickenbacker pausó para beber un vaso propio—. Allá por el año 2001, mucho antes de que usted entrara a trabajar aquí, tuvimos un caso sensible que por muy poco no terminó en un desastre mayúsculo para la empresa. Lenglet, quien ocupaba la misma oficina en la que ahora estamos, tenía el extraño hábito de hablar constantemente consigo mismo y en más de una ocasión ventilaba detalles de sus casos asignados. Cuento corto, una noche al salir de aquí lo secuestraron y terminó soltando algunos secretillos industriales luego de un par de pintas de cerveza fuerte. Si no hubiera sido porque unos policías de franco se dieron cuenta y lo rescataron, ahora estaríamos en una posición de mercado mucho peor.

—¿Y quién lo mandó secuestrar? —preguntó George—. ¿Alguna compañía rival?

—Tal cual. Tuvimos que prestar asesoría legal a Lenglet en el juicio y lo ganamos, pero estaba claro que no podía seguir trabajando en Paris Mutual porque esa clase de balazos no se esquivan dos veces. A la semana siguiente fue despedido sin indemnización. ¿Entiende la moraleja, Stobbart?

—Debo cuidarme, sí, o de lo contrario quedaré con los nervios más deshechos que un vidrio roto por un piedrazo —retrucó el americano—. Seguiré su consejo, jefe, e iré a comer algo.

—En su estado actual lo mejor es que se vaya directamente a casa, George —Rickenbacker lo miró fijo—. Usted es un buen tipo a pesar de todo y lo menos que deseo es volver a pasar por algo como lo que le conté. Tómese el resto de la semana libre y vuelva el próximo lunes con el ánimo más restaurado. Y por su sueldo no se preocupe; no le descontaré los días no trabajados.

—Gracias. Le debo una.

—Usted no me debe nada, no después del asuntito de _La Maledicció_. Ahora me retiro.

Rickenbacker cogió su portafolios y abandonó la oficina; seguramente tendría una o dos reuniones aburridas para la tarde y tendría que prepararse para ese eterno ritual del mundo corporativo. George se bebió de un trago el agua fría, apagó el ordenador, cogió su chaqueta y salió para marcar tarjeta cerca de la entrada.

—Hasta el lunes, amigos —dijo a un grupo de colegas que venía volviendo de su propio almuerzo—. Espero no encontrarme todo esto hecho cenizas cuando regrese.

Ni siquiera esperó a que le contestaran, tomando el ascensor y bajando al primer piso. Mientras iba en la caja metálica aprovechó de enviar otro mensaje a Nicole.

_¿Te parece si nos juntamos a almorzar hoy?_

Al abrirse la puerta corrediza dando acceso al lobby recibió su respuesta.

_Perdón, George, pero hoy tampoco puedo. Almorzaré con Ronnie para discutir un proyecto del periódico._

Se encogió el rubio de hombros; al menos lo intentó, aunque el mal sabor de boca igual se las arregló para hacer un rayado en su paladar. Salió a la ajetreada calle e inmediatamente un tsunami de murmullos en francés golpeó sus oídos. Los entendía perfectamente tras tantos años en Europa, aunque su contenido era de bien poco interés porque debía preocuparse de su actual estado.

—¡Taxi! —levantó el brazo para llamar la atención de un vehículo libre.

Dio la dirección de su edificio y luego se refugió en el asiento trasero, no sin antes pedirle al conductor que no jugara a ser corredor de Fórmula 1. Ahora que estaba fuera de la oficina podía pensar con más claridad, su mente olvidándose de la francesa y centrándose en otro tópico: la visita de Petra a su domicilio. De inmediato variadas preguntas crearon puentes entre sus neuronas, estimulándolo casi tanto como la perspectiva de descifrar un viejo manuscrito.

_¿Por qué no sacó su clásico revólver?_ Aún cuando sabía que la rubia no mentía y echó mano a emociones que nunca creyó posibles en ella al narrar su historia, realmente le costaba dimensionar que hubiese abandonado para siempre el camino de las armas, pasando años en las sombras y alejada del mundo para permitir la sanación de su corazón y mente. Su concepto seguía en parte pegado a las viejas fórmulas, a las viejas formas de Susarro, Cholmondely, las piedras del alfabeto y el Cabildo de San Esteban. Ninguna de ellas existía ahora, cubriendo parte del mapa con una negra nebulosa que las palabras de la fémina intentaban disipar.

_¿Por qué ese afán de hablar con él y no con otra persona?_ Como asesina despiadada, cabía la posibilidad de que Petra realmente no tuviese a nadie más en el mundo, de que vagara sin orden ni concierto hasta que los Neo-Templarios la reclutaron (ella misma lo había admitido, además). Si tuvo alguna vez recuerdos sobre su línea sanguínea, el tiempo se encargó de desfigurarlos al punto de volverlos irreconocibles. Otra cosa que George aprendiera en sus luchas contra criminales, megalómanos y matones era que a todos ellos el olvido los definía y el orgullo los controlaba. Muchos de ellos jamás abandonaban dicho molde, pero la chica estaba haciendo un intento en serio por volver a encajar en el mundo. ¿Acaso… sentía una especie de confianza especial por él, sin importar que antes fueran enemigos? "Tal vez por eso dijo que nunca estuvo en su intención matarme, tratamiento que no aplicó a Nico", razonó el aventurero.

_¿Por qué él no atinó a llamar en ese mismo instante a la policía y reportar su presencia?_ Petra seguramente entró a Francia con una identidad falsa obtenida de esos contactos que presumía tener en el inframundo, pero no tenía los medios para probarlo, como un pasaporte o patrones de huella digitales. Ergo, ir a las autoridades con una denuncia sin sustento le significaría el desprecio de los gendarmes y, en el peor de los casos, una multa. Ahí terminaba el aspecto legal del asunto, pero en su conciencia asomaban nuevas piezas listas para tomar su lugar en la mesa del puzzle. No bien levantó su mirada para ver desde lejos la Torre Eiffel, vio junto a ella una nube blanca en forma de corona. Su mente volvió a la cabellera platinada de la chica, la misma que le confería ese aspecto fuera de este mundo y estremeció ligeramente su piel. Deseó poder tocarla entonces, aunque habría sido extralimitarse, casi aprovecharse de su delicado estado emocional.

—Es una suerte que Nico no esté cerca para escucharme decir esto —deslizó en un leve susurro—, porque es imposible negar que anoche disfruté la compañía de Petra. Disfruté tener a alguien con quien hablar, aunque fuese para recordar tantos traumas y encuentros con la muerte. Disfruté escuchar el eco de una voz distinta a la mía, que se vuelve monótona casi a estas alturas de la vida. Disfruté…

Dejó lo último guardado para sí mismo porque, mal que mal, comparar en demasía siempre era odioso.

Pagó la carrera al taxista, bajó frente al edificio y abrió la verja con su llave. Saludó al _concierge_, quien le entregó el correo e hizo un comentario algo sardónico sobre su actual estado. Subió al ascensor y en cosa de segundos se encontró dentro de su pequeño pero querido departamento. Cogió una lata de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y al pasar rumbo a su sillón favorito, notó que la lucecita de su contestador automático estaba encendida.

—Veamos quién me dejó mensajes —oprimió el botón correspondiente.

_¡Beep!_

—_¡Hey, Georgie!_ —sonó una voz bombástica y con claro acento inglés—. _Soy Shears. ¿Qué tal has estado después de… bueno, ya sabes? Yo de lo más bien, acostumbrándome a la nueva vida de millonario luego de la muerte de Medovsky. A veces me cuesta creer que tengo un Mercedes, un jet y la casa de Duchy Street para mí solo, aunque no me he quedado en empeño. También cuento con un palco preferente para ver los partidos del Chelsea semana por medio; es mucho mejor que andar arriesgándose con esos malditos_ hooligans _en los pubs_ —pausó—. _Si tú y Collard se pasan por Londres un día de estos, avísenme para que nos tomemos algo; incluso podríamos ir a Stamford Bridge para un derbi o algo así. ¡Cuídate, viejo!_

Escuchar esas palabras le subió el ánimo a George. El caso de Shears se parecía mucho al de Petra, aunque para él la redención llegó tras soltarle la mano al determinismo y tomar control de su propio destino. Convertir el cuerpo de Medovsky en queso suizo le fue algo absolutamente natural una vez la venda dejó de cubrirle los ojos.

Pulsó nuevamente el botón para escuchar el siguiente audio.

_¡Beep!_

—_¡Hola, corazón!_ —esta voz era femenina y mucho más afrancesada—. _¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? Soy Bijou. He tenido mucho en qué pensar desde que tuve esa conversación contigo y con tu novia respecto al asunto del cuadro. Cada vez que la revivo me doy cuenta de lo tonta que fui al participar de toda esta farsa. Henri está muerto y no volverá, mientras que no he vuelto a saber nada de Wilfy aunque lo he llamado un montón de veces. A ambos los extraño muchísimo, tanto que creo que se me deshace el pecho a punta de lágrimas. Creo entender ahora cómo se siente la verdadera soledad. Querido, si tienes algo de tiempo, ¿te importaría venir a visitarme? Necesito conversar con alguien y si no lo hago… tal vez termine volviéndome loca por la pena. Llámame cuando puedas. Adiós._

Madame DuBois pagó con creces el precio de intentar pasarse de lista, viéndose privada del hombre que fue su esposo una vida entera. "Mejor será que no le diga que Hobbs también se fue al otro patio", pensó George, sin ánimos de dejarla aún más devastada de lo que ya estaba. "Tal vez me pase por su piso en cuanto pueda resolver mis propios problemas".

Hizo una nota mental antes de pasar al último de los recados pendientes.

_¡Beep!_

—_No hay más mensajes_ —dijo la voz automatizada del contestador.

—Lástima —George se encogió de hombros—. Me gustaría haber escuchado algo de los Henderson. ¿Dónde andarán metidos ahora?

Sonrió mientras se le ocurrían varias opciones para las nuevas andanzas de sus amigos viajeros una vez terminaran su peregrinación: Japón, China, Indonesia, tal vez algo más exótico como Timor Oriental o Tahití. Fuese como fuese, seguramente Pearl seguiría haciendo oraciones por el pequeño Timmy.

Llamó al bistro de la esquina y pidió que le trajeran algo para almorzar; era cliente frecuente, así que el maestro cocinero sabía sus gustos al dedillo. En cinco minutos recibió todo, pagó y se sentó en la sala a devorar con apetito el plato de fondo servido en una base de tortillas de maíz. Como ahora el reciclaje era obligatorio por ordenanzas municipales, los contenedores de plástico y poliestireno se usaban cada vez menos. Al terminar quedó plenamente satisfecho, así que lavó y dejó secando la loza sin demora antes de coger su manta favorita del armario, tenderse en el sillón y sumergirse poco a poco en los dominios de Morfeo. Fue un descanso largo, de unas cuatro horas, totalmente carente de sueños.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que Petra estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de centro, mirándolo con suma curiosidad.

—¡Viniste! —él se incorporó de golpe, pasando a llevar la manta.

—¿Cómo no podría? —retrucó la fémina rubia, regalándole una bella sonrisa—. Ya te dije que iba a disfrutar de esto.

Notó que Petra se había tomado la molestia de preparar café y traer un pastel de tres leches cortado en doce trozos exactamente iguales.

—La vez anterior no comimos nada, así que preferí cambiar las cosas —explicó ella—. A todo esto, ten.

Le entregó otra flor amarilla. George la dejó junto a su hermana en el florero lleno de agua, la que debería cambiar mañana al levantarse.

—¿Qué tal estás, Stobbart? —inquirió Petra—. Te noto cambiado.

—Hoy no fue un día normal, si he de ser honesto —contestó él luego de guardar la manta y sentarse a un lado del sillón—. Anduve bastante distraído y me vine antes a casa.

—¿Alguna razón en particular? —deslizó la chica, cambiando de posición y sentándose al otro extremo.

—Ambos somos igual de buenos en esto, así que no mentiré —George tragó saliva—. Petra, estaba pensando en ti, en las razones que te llevaron a venir aquí.

—¡Oh…! —la otrora asesina no pudo evitar ser dominada por un notorio rubor—. Me halagas, Stobbart.

—La verdad es siempre superior a cualquier halago —sonrió él al verla mostrar su lado más auténtico—. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué deseas conversar esta noche?

—Hay un vacío en mi propio mapa que me gustaría despejar junto a ti —Petra fue al grano—. ¿Qué fuiste a hacer exactamente a esos rincones perdidos de Centroamérica? ¿Es verdad que te viste las caras con una deidad suprema?

—Con Tezcatlipoca, sin ir más lejos —devolvió el rubio, recordando al fallecido profesor Bertrand Oubier—. Es del panteón maya y su nombre significa, literalmente, "espejo humeante". Al igual que mis primeras andanzas en las lides conspirativas, me topé con esta por puro accidente. Verás, había estado fuera de París y no había visto a Nico hace casi seis meses. Quería celebrar nuestro encuentro pero ella tenía otros planes.

—¿Qué planes?

—Una cita con un arqueólogo.

Ahora le tocó a él hacer de narrador mientras Petra lo escuchaba atentamente. Rió la rubia con momentos tan clásicos como la absenta en el vaso de Laine, el perro Veinte nadando en las sucias aguas del muelle o el tipo que no llevaba pantalones en las oficinas de la compañía minera. También hubo espacio de sobra para la solemnidad de la profecía que le contara el chamán del pueblo y cómo lo que inicialmente parecía un mero mito terminó volviéndose una carrera contra el tiempo. El trabajo conjunto de George y Nico siguió un patrón de hélice larga: juntos en Quaramonte, separados para encontrar las otras dos piedras y nuevamente unidos a la hora de llevarlas al corazón de la pirámide donde se encontraba el temible espejo humeante. La fémina también mostró su evidente desagrado ante el carácter de Karzac (ni siquiera Susarro tenía tanto desprecio por toda la creación) y el servilismo del General Grasiento, quien apenas en las últimas de cambio encontró algo de valor para desafiar a su dictatorial madre. A Pablo lo consideró bien muerto y a Bronson debidamente escarmentado por el asunto del museo.

—Cuando acabó el eclipse y salimos de la pirámide para ver el amanecer, fue como despertar de una larguísima pesadilla —George arrojaba sus últimas cartas—. Nos sentimos aliviados de haber evitado un desastre pero yo, en lo personal, percibía otra vez ese incómodo vacío en mi interior.

—Sabías entonces que Collard y tú se iban a separar —sugirió la rubia.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Petra —George la miró sin rencor—. No iba a funcionar. Ella volvió a sus reportajes frikis y yo al emocionante mundo de las patentes industriales —aquí imprimió sarcasmo a su voz—. Fue un _déjà vu_ tan inevitable como doloroso, pero supongo que no se puede tener todo en la vida.

—Puedes si lo intentas —murmuró ella.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, nada —la chica levantó sus manos—. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. Entonces eso fue la antesala de lo que te llevaría al Congo a visitar a ese científico loco, ¿no?

—Tú lo has dicho. Hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo demonios el avión que piloteaba Harry no se fue precipicio abajo —rió el rubio tras pensar cómo le estaría yendo al australiano.

Lo último que recordaba del señor Gilligan era que él y Melissa Butley tenían una relación formal. Aún no sabía el prodigio por el cual el Coronel dio su visto bueno y probablemente jamás tendría ese dato a menos que ellos mismos se lo contaran.

—A todos nos toca morir en un momento determinado, supongo.

—Y el mío no llegaría por tu mano.

—Nunca en la vida, Stobbart —Petra le arrojó una mirada de suma complicidad—. Nunca en la vida.

Un vistazo al sencillo reloj de pared entre dos cuadros con paisajes de Idaho mostró que eran casi las doce de la noche. Había llegado la hora de separarse, mas se dieron el tiempo de llevar los platos usados a la cocina y dejarlos debidamente limpios. La mitad de la torta quedó cubierta con papel de aluminio en el refrigerador; seguramente serviría para una futura reunión.

—Será mejor que vuelva al hotel —dijo ella a modo de despedida—. Las calles parisinas no son nada agradables con poca luz, más allá de saber defenderme sin ningún problema.

—¿Estarás bien? Si quieres te puedo pedir un taxi —ofreció George.

—No lo hagas. Estás más cansado que yo a pesar del café que tomamos. Duerme tranquilo, que volveré mañana a seguir esta rutina que me encanta.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —el rostro del rubio se iluminó un poco.

—Por supuesto —admitió Petra—. Hablar contigo me relaja, Stobbart, y estoy muy ansiosa de conocer aún más detalles de tus otras correrías. A cambio podría contarte algunos de mis casos más célebres, ninguno de ellos relacionado con los Neo-Templarios.

—Me parece bien —le estrechó la mano—. Trato hecho. ¿A la misma hora?

—A la misma hora.

Sorprendido quedó el americano cuando la chica lo abrazó con ternura, hundió su nariz en su cuello para capturar algo de su esencia y después lo besó en ambas mejillas. Luego se marchó sin pronunciar palabra, saliendo mediante las balaustradas y el balcón. Se quedó bien quieto dentro de la cocina, una sonrisa leve tomando posesión de sus labios. Aquello levantó su ánimo y relajó su alma a niveles que nunca creyó posibles. Habría pasado así mucho rato más de no ser porque su ducha antes de irse a dormir era sagrada.

* * *

Cuando Nico tomó aire fresco por primera vez aquella tarde, dejó escapar un larguísimo bostezo. Estaba realmente agotada y no era para menos: el día entero se le había ido en cuatro largas reuniones relativas a su trabajo en _La Liberté_ y las demás cosas que debía preparar de ahí hasta fin de mes. Sacudió su cabeza, dejando que su corta cabellera azabache bailara un poco antes de encaminarse a la estación de metro más cercana.

—Parece mentira ver cómo ha cambiado mi vida desde entonces —dijo suavemente, esquivando a un grupo de paseantes en dirección contraria.

Su reportaje sobre _La Maledicció_, reproducido en los más importantes decanos de la prensa mundial y que puso a su periódico bajo las luces por vez primera, fue un pasaporte instantáneo a la fama que durante tanto tiempo buscó: _trending topic_ por semanas en redes sociales; ofertas para escribir sus memorias y dar clases en importantes universidades; invitaciones a estelares de horario preferente; y así tantas otras cubiertas de ambrosía pura. Ni siquiera sus artículos sobre el _Asesino del Disfraz_, los mismos que su editor buscara originalmente dar de baja porque tenía miedo de las consecuencias, tuvieron semejante impacto. A diferencia de aquella ocasión, Ronnie no solo quedó increíblemente complacido con la pieza sino que concedió a la chica un merecido aumento de sueldo y espacio reservado en las ediciones dominicales, donde se publicaban los textos de mayor profundidad y que marcaban la conversación semanal.

De ese modo Collard fue sacada de las rutinas de notas breves y columnas intrascendentes para pasar a ser miembro importante del área investigativa de _La Liberté_. Ahora estaba directamente bajo Ronnie en la escala jerárquica del medio y todos los días debía llegar temprano para las reuniones de pauta, donde se definían los temas a reportear y a quién le tocaba cubrirlos. El asunto involucrando a Henri, Medovsky y la familia Marqués por el cuadro y las pitanzas del seguro demostró que los artículos de connotación más seria podían vender bien y, con algo de suerte, mejorar el proyecto periodístico en un plazo de seis a doce meses, alejándolo del sensacionalismo barato para rellenar ese espacio con historias destinadas tanto a informar como a hacer pensar al lector.

Su nuevo estatus de celebridad no pasó desapercibido para nadie, haciéndola saludar a la gente en la calle e incluso tomarse _selfies_ con un montón de gente común que admiraba su trabajo. Nico, sin embargo, seguía viviendo en Rue Jarry, en aquel pequeño departamento que era auténticamente suyo y sin pretensiones de mudarse al Distrito 16 u otro lugar _posh_ en la misma onda; tal vez su único lujo fuese usar taxis con más frecuencia para ir de un punto a otro, especialmente porque insistía en salir a reportear para no perder la costumbre. André Lobineau fue el primero en felicitarla por su extraordinario avance y hasta le pidió un autógrafo, aunque ella se lo negó cuando escuchó los cuestionamientos del profesor de historia al rol de George en todo esto. "Si no fuera por él no habría llegado hasta donde estoy", argumentó la fémina entonces. "Ya es hora de que abandones esa actitud de niñato incorregible porque te hace más mal que bien".

Recibió también notas congratulatorias de los Henderson, quienes ya estaban planeando su próximo viaje luego de acabar la peregrinación por Cataluña, o del mismísimo General Grasiento, ahora máxima autoridad de Quaramonte y totalmente alejado del estilo autocrático e implacable de su madre. "Con nombres así pareciera que el tiempo sigue congelado en algún rincón de mi mente", se dijo la chica, dejando las cartas junto a la foto de su amigo americano aunque sin ensartarlas a lo Sherlock Holmes.

Bajó dos tramos de escaleras, pagó el pasaje y luego se ubicó en la plataforma que la dejaría a unas tres cuadras de su residencia. Revisó el teléfono de forma casi mecánica por si se había saltado algún mensaje y notó que tenía varios sin contestar. Eran de George, quien le preguntara en días previos si podían juntarse a comer o simplemente a conversar. El pecho de Nico se hundió de la pura pena al notar que le contestó casi sin darse cuenta que no podía. Cierto, estaba ocupada, pero de ahí a ignorar completamente a una persona de tal significado para ella había un abismo de diferencia. Justo en ese momento rugió su estómago.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea —murmuró, ya sentada en el vagón—. Podría bajarme dos o tres estaciones antes, desviarme a ese bistro que hace comida tan rica y pasarme de sorpresa por casa de George. Así podríamos cenar juntos y recuperar algo del tiempo perdido por nuestras propias obligaciones.

Asintió con ganas, colocando su mente en pos del nuevo plan. Recordó como si hubiesen pasado ayer los hechos posteriores a la desintegración del nieto de Gehnen bajo la luz pura del medallón. La cueva haciéndose pedazos y colapsando sobre sí misma; ellos corriendo junto a Eva para evitar morir aplastados; la irónica sorpresa de la cena que les tenía lista Shears… Y ese beso abortado. ¡Ay, madre mía, cuán cerca habían estado de unir sus labios nuevamente!

Soñó repetidamente la francesa con aquel momento durante tantas noches que podía armar una eternidad con ellas. Aún seguía sintiendo el sabor de ese amanecer en St. Ninians, frente a las ruinas de la iglesia devastada tras la explosión que sepultó (o eso creyeron) al culto de los Neo-Templarios. Luego se resignaron a una separación por asuntos familiares de él, volvieron a verse y quedaron metidos nuevamente en otra carrera contra el tiempo para salvar a la humanidad de terribles destinos. Lo intentaron otra vez y no funcionó, reencontrándose por pura casualidad en el viejo teatro y salvándose varias veces de estirar la pata gracias a los revólveres trancados de Petra. Y después, varios años después, ahí estaba Nico yendo a rescatarlo de una ejecución por colarse en el Palacio de Topkapi. Más de una vez trató a George de tonto por estar tan engatusado con Anna-Maria, aunque el desenlace de aquella historia terminó dándole la razón al costo de casi convertirla en un vehículo de destrucción masiva.

Cuando París les mostró nuevamente su lado oscuro con el inicialmente inexplicable crimen de _Le Lézard Bleu_, no necesitaron hablarse para entender que aquí lidiarían con algo distinto, marcado por la ambición y la antigüedad a partes iguales. Desde Karzac que no se topaban con alguien tan calculador como Medovsky y, guardando las proporciones, Shears tenía algo de Pablo, solo que con más refinamiento y gusto por las buenas cervezas. Pero ni siquiera todas las aventuras y desventuras que _La Maledicció_ trajo a sus vidas fueron suficientes para animarlos a romper esa barrera invisible separándolos, a simbolizar con un beso como el de antaño en Escocia lo que tanto deseaban expresar. Muerta aquella opción, ni siquiera cruzaron palabras en el vuelo desde Irak y al aterrizar nuevamente en París se despidieron como si fuesen a verse mañana por la mañana en la oficina. Sabían que se engañaban, quizás la única costumbre aún en pie luego de tantos años de correrías.

No bien escuchó la llamada de la siguiente estación en la línea, Nico se puso de pie e hizo su mayor esfuerzo para acercarse a la puerta. Ya podía sentir en la punta de su nariz el aroma de la sopa de cebolla recién hecha.

De vuelta en la superficie, George y Petra estaban conversando una vez más y también devorando los trozos de torta que ayer se salvaron de ir a parar a sus estómagos. Estaban de buen ánimo porque el rubio había decidido tocar quizás el tema más vergonzoso de sus aventuras por el globo.

—¿Entonces no te gustan las cabras? —preguntó ella, casi sin creerle.

—La experiencia me ha vuelto muy precavido con ellas —devolvió él—. Mucho más que con los gatos y los perros. El felino en esa tienda de Marib o el chucho guardián del muelle en Marsella son auténticos paseos por el parque en comparación. Cuando la cabra del castillo de Lochmarne me embistió, creí que me había roto una costilla o algo porque pegaba durísimo, por no mencionar su mirada repleta de odio y fría inteligencia. Admito que me dio algo de pena dejarla enredada en el arado, pero debía acceder al subterráneo.

—No sé cómo habría reaccionado en tu lugar, Stobbart —deslizó la rubia—. Quizás no al punto de disparar al aire para asustarla, pero un par de cabriolas bien puestas la dejarían mareada.

—¿Y qué hay de meterle una bala entre los ojos, como a Nico? —cuestionó el americano.

—Ya te dije que Collard está en una escala aparte para mí. Además, nunca en mi vida he herido a un animal y no habría empezado de haberme encontrado en esa hipotética situación —suspiró la fémina de forma muy coqueta—. Por algo soy vegetariana. ¿Qué otras cabras conoces?

—Bueno, hubo una en el mercado de Quaramonte…

Pausó de repente George, pensando en lo que le dijera ese animal parlante sobre irse de lenguas.

_¡Te lo advierto! Dile a alguien que has hablado conmigo y te caerá una maldición._

—…pero me llamó la atención por sus ojos tristes, por no añadir que ni siquiera intentó embestirme. Estaba atada a un poste de piedra cerca de la compañía minera del lugar, bajo un afiche de La Presidenta.

—¿Y era muy fea?

—¿La cabra o la mujer?

—Ambas —retrucó Petra sin perder un instante.

—Bueno, la cabra era como muchas otras cabras, aunque la dictadora se parecía bastante a Orson Welles de joven —explicó George—. La última ya no existe e ignoro qué habrá sido de la primera.

—Esa vieja está bien muerta —otra vez la rubia—. Incluso en las arenas de la falta de ética existen límites. A los hijos se les deja fuera de esa clase de asuntos, por mucho que Raúl Grasiento fuese un idiota redomado.

—¿Me estás mostrando tu ética? —el americano se sorprendió.

—Todos la tenemos, Stobbart. Incluso quienes alguna vez fuimos criminales nos regimos por un conjunto de líneas que no llegaríamos a cruzar jamás. Basta ver tu caso con las cabras y la mala suerte que tienes con las mujeres.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene ese súbito cambio de tema? ¿No estábamos hablando de cabras?

Petra no contestó de inmediato, dándose un tiempo para ordenar sus cartas antes de revelar la mano que fue construyendo pacientemente durante los días previos. Todo, desde las risas hasta la pena, le sirvió a la hora de afinar su apuesta.

—Míralo de esta forma. Anna-Maria llegó al límite de mentirte y engañarte cuando te llevó el manuscrito, inventando una historia rocambolesca para aprovecharse de tu buena voluntad y tu conocimiento de los temas medievales —habló de forma cortante, franca, irresistible—. Se acostó contigo en Estambul y luego te dejó tirado, tratándote de forma idéntica a los pepinillos de una hamburguesa barata.

—¡Pero ella está muerta, Petra! —el rubio elevó un poco su voz—. Ten un poco más de respeto, por caridad.

—Tengo respeto por quienes lo merecen y ella no califica. Lo mismo puedo decir de Collard, quien es tan rematadamente densa que ni siquiera es capaz de aceptar o reconocer tus sentimientos por ella —ahora ella se enfadó—. ¡Cuatro veces te ha apartado de su vida y tú sigues ahí, esperando por una oportunidad que no llegará nunca! ¡¿Es que acaso se te acabó la dignidad?!

—¡Nico no es densa! —George intentó defenderla por pura lealtad.

—¡Y un cuerno!

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? Mi vida amorosa no es asunto tuyo y lo que menos deseo es volver a la imagen que tenía anteriormente de ti —él intentó ser diplomático como mejor pudo—. Como tú misma dijiste, hay límites que es mejor no cruzar.

—No puedo no cruzarlos cuando es algo que me compete directamente —la voz de Petra flaqueó, su cuerpo tiritando de pura rabia.

—¿Y cómo te compete, exactamente?

La rubia sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Estaba a punto de entrar al corazón de su propia pirámide, a ese corazón oscuro capaz de devorarla sin compasión.

—Ella no te merece —ahora comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas—. ¡No te merece y nunca te merecerá! ¡Y no me mires así porque estoy diciendo la verdad!

Se levantó del sillón y acudió a la ventana, haciendo un amago de desaparecer en la oscura noche que cada vez se volvía más fría. No alcanzó a dar cinco pasos cuando George colocó una mano en su hombro, paralizándola en el acto. Quedaron nuevamente cara a cara, él sintiéndose como un auténtico imbécil por ser la causa de su pena.

—¿Por qué insistes en cazar sombras, Stobbart? —insistió ella, ahora de forma más suave—. Apégate al mundo real, por lo que más quieras. Collard no es para ti.

—No tienes cómo juzgar eso, Petra —el americano se aferraba a su parcela de terreno.

—Deja de defenderla. Reármate. Levanta tu dignidad —recalcó la fémina—. Cuatro veces se apartó de ti porque simplemente te vio como un vehículo a un buen reportaje que la catapultaría a la fama. ¿O acaso crees que no noté la pesada soledad en tu mirada cuando la mencionaste en nuestras charlas previas? ¿Tan idiota me crees?

—Sé que no eres idiota porque de otro modo habrías llegado a límites risibles para elevarte hasta aquí —George le concedió un punto, aunque en su interior agonizó porque sabía que ella hablaba con la verdad—. Cualquier desprecio que alguna vez sentí por ti ya no existe, aunque no deseo, como dije, volver a las interacciones tóxicas de los tiempos de Susarro. Lo que hay entre Nico y yo es asunto exclusivamente de ambos y no necesita opiniones externas.

—Estás cometiendo el mismo error del Gran Maestro —volvió ella a la carga—. Revivir lo que ha muerto no traerá más que miserias a tu vida. Yo misma las sufrí en carne propia durante años y recién ahora… he conseguido recuperarme de ellas —pausó—. Por eso mantuve vivo mi interés por ti y mi desprecio por Collard; bastó una primera impresión para entender que el vínculo uniéndote a ella colgaba de un hilo muy delgado y creí… que podría abrirte los ojos, que podría arreglarlo.

Las piezas terminaron de ubicarse en la mente de George Stobbart. Petra contribuyó, con su sorpresiva aparición y aún más directas palabras, a quitar el polvo de en medio y mostrar el cuadro que formaban. Allí, separados por un arroyo a la usanza del tapiz de Bannockburn, estaban él y Nico en universos paralelos, sin tocarse jamás a pesar de compartir una línea de tiempo tan larga como la vida misma. A tal conclusión había llegado antes, mas su propia cobardía y lealtad a la pelinegra le impidieron apreciarla de pleno. Recordó una frase muy sabia de la abuela Stobbart: "renunciar al primer amor es como pedir que te arranquen el alma".

Nicole Collard lo había visto todos estos años como un buen amigo y nunca como potencial novio o compañero de vida. Sus esperanzas, colocadas en la última botellita verde del muro, se trizaron definitivamente al caerse esta de su feble anaquel. El eco le horadó el alma, casi haciéndola sangrar mediante cortes ajustados.

—¿Crees que puedes arreglarlo? —dijo él, su voz también temblando—. ¿De verdad lo crees, Petra?

—Si me das una oportunidad…

George no podía creerlo. La misma fémina a la que antes despreciara por psicótica y que ahora aparecía como un ángel guardián ante él _se estaba confesando_. Muy a su manera, pero se estaba confesando. En ese preciso instante el recuerdo de Nico se opacó en su mente, haciéndole centrarse exclusivamente en esa persona representando su mayor cable a la salvación. Cerró los ojos por un momento y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Tendrás que tenerme paciencia —murmuró el americano—, especialmente con mis chistes malos y mi tendencia a decir "puedo explicarlo todo".

—A cualquier cosa puedo acostumbrarme —replicó la rubia—. Bastará un poco de tiempo, pero ahora…

Se separó del chico, fue a la terraza y volvió con un hermoso ramo de flores amarillas que dejó en sus manos.

—Para que veas que voy en serio —declaró—. Estas flores simbolizan mis sentimientos por ti. Cuídalas bien.

—Así lo haré —sonrió él. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

En ese preciso momento ambos escucharon algo cayendo al suelo y haciendo un estropicio del quince. Miraron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con una Nico de expresión tan pálida que se la podría haber confundido con un mimo; había entrado al departamento con su copia de las llaves, las mismas que el rubio le dejara por cualquier emergencia. La francesa miró a su amigo sosteniendo esas flores amarillas (nunca había odiado tanto un color en los pétalos), a la zorra centroeuropea con leves restos de llanto en sus ojos y nuevamente a George. A esas alturas no sabía qué narices le dolía más: saber que la asesina estaba viva o que tuviese el descaro de interponerse entre ambos.

—George, ¿qué significa esto? —la voz de Nicole se quebró en aún más pedazos que la botella verde—. ¿Qué… está haciendo _ella_ aquí?

—No lo entenderías, Nico —se acercó a ella sin furia—. No lo entenderías. Ahora vete.

—¡No me iré hasta que me des una explicación! —bramó la francesa.

—Aquí no hay nada que explicar, Collard —Petra decidió marcar territorio—, salvo que desde ahora voy a reparar todos los errores que cometiste. ¿Está claro o te lo explico con manzanitas?

Los ojos de ambas chicas chocaron, creando un pequeño cataclismo que desapareció tan pronto como llegó. El tiempo pareció detenerse pero reanudó su marcha con una expresión fuerte.

—_Salope._

Nico dio media vuelta luego de dedicarle una mirada asesina a George y se marchó por donde vino, casi descerrajando la puerta de lo fuerte que la azotó. Se quedaron el anfitrión y Petra quietos durante unos momentos antes de proceder a limpiar el desastre causado por la sopa de cebolla derramada.

—Estará así unos días —dijo él—. Cuando se le pase iré a hablar con ella; lo mínimo que merece es una explicación.

—Iremos a hablar con ella, querrás decir —lo corrigió la rubia—. Hablaba totalmente en serio cuando mencioné eso de corregir errores.

—Sé que no lo harías de otra forma, Petra. A todo esto, creo que algo de estos víveres puede salvarse. ¿Se te antoja cenar a esta hora?

—Sí e iré un poco más allá.

Los rostros de ambos quedaron a cinco centímetros de distancia.

—Ya me cansé de vivir en el castillo de Praga —sentenció—. ¿Puedo mudarme contigo, George, para empezar esta nueva etapa de mi vida?

La sonrisa en el rostro del aventurero no la habría borrado ni el Photoshop. Suspiró de alivio al sentir su corazón totalmente tranquilo, liberado por fin de esas cadenas tejidas a lo largo de años.

—Será un placer —replicó, besándola en los labios y sintiendo que tocaba el cielo.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Nota del Autor:**__ Partiré por aclarar algunas cosas, asumiendo de entrada que me taparán a insultos por esta historia. Una, la saga_ Broken Sword _me introdujo de niño en el género de las aventuras gráficas y hasta el día de hoy la considero un clásico indiscutido. Dos, no tengo nada contra Nico como personaje (de hecho me cae muy bien), pero ese cabo eternamente suelto de lo existente entre ella y George fue lo que me llevó a escribir lo que han leído. Llega un momento en que nos cansamos de esperar y/o nos damos cuenta de todo el tiempo perdido que podríamos haber invertido de mejor forma. Tres, como el destino de Petra no quedó claro tras el final de la tercera entrega, decidí soltar un poco mi creatividad, salirme de los moldes y darle un rol mucho más profundo — el de una cuerda que no solo ayuda al americano a darse cuenta del pantano que lo rodea, sino que también se salva a sí misma en el proceso. He ahí el poder de la redención, damas y caballeros._

_Para cerrar añadiré algo extra: grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había un solo fic de_ BS _en español aquí, especialmente considerando la popularidad de esta saga entre los hispanohablantes. Decidí entonces llenar ese vacío, tal como lo hice cuando publiqué_ Trueno Sangriento _hará tres años con_ Heroes of Might and Magic.

_Les haya gustado o no_ Flores Amarillas, _siempre pueden dejarme sus comentarios, los que responderé mientras sean respetuosos. ¡Que estén muy bien y nos leemos!_


End file.
